In the Arms of the Enemy
by aresgirl
Summary: Lita must ask her enemy Batista for help after an attack by Evolution. She must confront her trust issues and learn to let someone see her in pain, and try to help her. REVIEWS WELCOME!


Lita walked quickly out of her locker room only to run hardly into Triple H.

He roughly grabbed her arms and slammed her into the wall, and slapped her in the face. She didn't even wince. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"You little slut watch where you're going!" he yelled getting so close to her that she felt his breath heavily on her face.

Lita only stared at him defiantly. Which only pissed him off more. He hit her again excruciatingly hard in her jaw. This time causing blood to run down the side of her face. And a red mark left across the side of her face. He continued screaming ."Look at me when I talk to you!"

Lita looked him in his angry eyes with a cold look in her eyes. "I would if you were talking. "

"I'm going to make your life a living hell !" he said with a mean, mocking laugh right in her face.

"I look forward to it." Lita said smoothly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then Batista came around the corner. Lita and Hunter were still locked in a cold gaze.

"What's going on here?" Batista questioned, immediately involved in the uncomfortable silence. His eyes found Lita's emotionless face with the blood still running steadily down her jaw.

"What did you do to her ?" Batista asked, with anger evident in his voice.

"We were just gettin' to know each other." Hunter said still staring at Lita.

"Great, well we have a match in a few." Batista said getting more concerned about the whole situation.

"Great." Then to Lita he said, "This isn't over ."

"I 'd expect nothing less," she said as he realesed her arms and turned to walk away.

"I'll see you back in the locker room" Hunter said stiffly to Batista.

"Yeah, see ya." Batista said, as Hunter left the hallway.

Batista walked over to Lita with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you alright ?"

"Never better." Lita said, not even looking at him.

"Why did he do that to you?"

"Why . . . Who cares?" she asked, bringing her gaze back to him.

" I do "

"No. You don't." Lita said harshly and walked away.

Batista watched her leave and slowly walked back to the locker room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Batista couldn't get Lita off his mind. He wanted to know why she wasn't more upset or afraid of Triple H like the rest of the divas were. But then he thought of how she performed in the ring. She was fearless. It always amazed him how she wrestled against men like Dean Malenko and Chris Jericho. Never afraid of anyone or anything. She was incredible. What bothered him even more was what happened that had made Triple H hit her and why she didn't retaliate and try to hurt him back. He was desperate to ask her. But she wasn't the easiest person to talk to. He had seen her just walk right past Todd Grisham when he tried to interview her. She didn't even look twice at him. And he didn't even know her at all. He only things from what he'd heard and that brief encounter last week. Maybe he'd talk to her on Raw. . . --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Monday night-_

Batista was completely amazed as he watched Lita's triple threat match against Victoria and Molly Holly. She destroyed both of them. And won of course. He watched her walk proudly up the ramp. A slight smirk on her face.

He knew before the end of the night he had to talk to her and get some answers. He would talk to Triple H but he would either lie or start an argument with him. And Dave wasn't a guy that liked to argue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batista walked into Evolution's locker room. Just in time to overhear Triple H saying to Ric Flair ,"And then you come up behind her and hold her still while I. . . Oh, hey Batista. You want in on our little plan against that whore, Lita ?" Batista cringed inwardly as he heard Triple H call Lita a whore, surpressing the urge to beat Hunter until he begged for mercy. Instead he asked, "Yeah, man. What you got? "Batista felt sick as he heard their whole plan.

_Whatever happened last week, no one deserves this _Batista thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that night ~_

Batista walked quickly to Lita's locker room. He knocked quietly on the door, looking over his shoulder to make sure neither Hunter nor Flair were anywhere nearby. Lita opened the door a few inches.

"What do you want?" she questioned, with an annoyed voice.

"I have to talk to you," he said urgently.

"About what?" she was impatient with him, he noticed.

" I'd rather not talk out here in the hall. It's extremely important. Please can I come in. It'll only take a second ?"

"Fine. Whatever," Lita said as if she didn't care.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

Once inside the small room Batista wasted no time, "I have to ask what happened last week."

"Why do you have to know?" she asked, somewhat shocked that this was what he was here for.

"Oh come on, just tell me. It will get me out of here quicker and by the look in your eyes I can tell that's what you want."

Lita did want him to leave. Anyone that was a friend of that bastard Triple H was definently not a friend of hers.

"Fine. I came out of my locker room and accidently ran into him," she admitted quickly.

"That's it?" Batista asked astonished.

"Yeah," she said, avoiding his gaze.

"And that's why he hit you?" Dave knew Hunter was a hothead but to hit Lita for accidentally running into him? He knew there had to be something more that Lita wasn't telling him.

"That's it," Lita said.

"Why didn't you try to defend yourself ?"

"I pick and choose my battles. And also because he was holding my arms so tightly I couldn't have moved if I had tried. And you still haven't told me why you needed this information to begin with."

"Because Triple H and Flair are planning an attack on you. And I didn't want anyone getting beaten without a reason. I know their plan. I was supposed to be part of it," Batista admitted.

"And I'm guessing you still are."

"Apparently you don't know me very well," he smiled at her."I was pretending to go along with the plan so I could go and tell you." Batista said, looking right into her eyes.

"Great. Well, what's the plan? So I can figure out what to do about it."

"Glad you asked, because they plan on jumping you at the end of the night when you are leaving. Flair will come up and grab you from behind and hold you still while Hunter beats you half to death. I got an extra locker room courtesy of Bischoff. You are welcome to stay there. Triple H will never think of looking there," Batista offered, praying she would accept. He knew what Hunter and Flair were capable of.

"Why are you offering me this. What's the catch?" Lita questioned.

"No catch. Just a safe place to stay for a while," he said, giving her a sincere smile.

Lita was weighing her options. No matter how tough she was she did't have much of a chance against two of the greatest, strongest wrestlers in the business.

"Fine," Lita reluctantly agreed. She quickly gathered her bags and refused Batista's offer to carry them.

"Alright, I'll lead the way," he said, relieved.

Lita followed him. She was very confused. _Why is he doing this for me? It's probably a trap. I'm so stupid if I follow him. _Still she found herself following him. They soon arrived at his locker room. He held open the door for her.

She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Batista noticed how uncomfortable she was and said with kindness, "Make yourself at home."

Lita nodded, and sat down on the very edge of the loveseat. Meanwhile, Batista turned on the small TV in the room so they could watch the remaining matches. He came and sat down on the other side of the loveseat. Lita moved even closer to the edge of the loveseat as soon as he sat down. Batista noticed this and wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. They sat there in the uncomfortable silence and watched Edge and Christian in a match against the Dudley Boys. Batista looked over and saw Lita watching the small screen intently. The silence was driving Dave crazy. He decided he had to say something.

"So . . . you're good friends with Edge?"

"Mmm," Lita mumbled, not even looking at him.

That was not exactly the respose he was looking for. _But I guess it's better than nothing, _he thought.

The next hour came and went and nothing happened. Except for Dave's failed attempts at small talk. As soon as Raw was over Lita muttered, "I have to go. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Not a problem. If you need anything, here's my number," Dave said. Lita grabbed the small piece of paper and her backpack and walked toward the door. Batista jumped up and grabbed her arm before she could open the door. She spun around ready to hit him with her other hand. He grabbed her other arm also. "I just wanted to stop you because Ric and Hunter might still be looking for you."

"I'll take my chances. Don't ever touch me again," she said with fire burning in her eyes.

"Okay." Dave said, regretfully, letting go of her and putting his hands up in surrender and taking a few steps away from the redhead. He was sorry he had grabbed her. It obviously pissed her off. But he didn't feel like getting hit. The only thing he could do now was pray that Hunter and Ric didn't find her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita walked cautiously through the arena. Looking around every corner for Triple H and Ric. She got out of the arena safely and into the parking garage. Only to find her car with the windows knocked out and the car turned over.

Lita was pissed. She figured she'd walk the 11 blocks to the hotel. The only major problem was that it was ready to storm. She started walking quickly. The only thing on her mind was to get back to the hotel and get to bed. As she was walking down a dark street, she heard a car following her. She didn't want to make it obvious that she knew it was following her. Until the car slowed to a stop right next to her.

"Hey Lita, where's your car ?" Triple H taunted out the window.

Lita stopped walking and turned to look at him. Hunter got out of the car and walked toward her. Lita immediately notice the baseball bat in his hands. She stood her ground and looked him in his eyes that were full of hate and lust. He reached out his arm to hit her, she ducked and he hit nothing but air.

"I'm going to kill you!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well you are going to have to try harder than that," Lita said knowing that it would make him angrier and not caring. Again her smart choice of words made Hunter more pissed off. He kicked her legs out from under her. She fell hard to the ground and before she had a chance to get up Triple H was on top of her pounding on her face, abdomen, and back. She twisted and turned under him. But it was no use. He had her pinned down. Then he grabbed the bat and started beating her. There was not a part on her body that wasn't screaming. She could feel the blood running down her face and abdomen. Triple H pulled her to her feet by her long red hair. Ric Flair jumped out of the van and grabbed her arms and held her still while Hunter beat her. She felt her legs buckle underneath her. As she was falling she felt Ric holding her up. While Hunter continued his beating, Lita was ready to pass out but didn't want them to have the satisfaction of seeing her unconscious. She would not let them win.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ric dropped her and him an Hunter got in the van and drove away leaving a bloody and half dead Lita behind.

She felt the need to pass out. She was so dizzy and sick feeling. And it had started pouring. Thunder crashed loudly and lightning flashed. Every raindrop felt like a knife jabbing into her. She saw a little ways up the street a pay phone. She half walked, half crawled up the street. She fell into the small phone booth, reached into her pocket and pulled out a quarter, Batista's cell phone number fell out as well. His words echoed in her mind; '_If you need anything , here's my number.' _Lita never liked asking anyone for help. But she really had no other choice. She picked up the phone, put her money in, and slowly dialed the number.

"Hello." Batista said.

"Batista," Lita choked out.

"Lita, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he said in a rush.

"Can you come get me please?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah, where are you ?" Lita barely registered the concern in his husky voice.

"I'm in a phone booth about 5 blocks from the arena," Lita choked out.

"I'll be right there. Just hang on," he said, trying to stay calm for her.

Before she could say anything else the money on the phone ran out. Lita collasped against the side of the phone booth. Her whole body aching. She tried to keep her head up but the dizziness and loss of blood made her head spin and feel so heavy, so very heavy. Her eyes kept closing and she could no longer force them open.

Before long she heard a car coming down the street, and stop right in front of the phone booth. Lita's body stiffened thinking that it was Hunter and Flair coming back for more. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Batista. He jumped out of the car, into the pouring rain, and ran into the phone booth. Seeing Lita curled against the side, he knelt down next to her and immediatly saw how beaten and bloody she was. She lifted her head as she heard him whisper, "What did they do to you?"

"I just want to get back to the hotel," she choked out.

"You need to go to the hospital, Lita."

"No, I just want to go to the hotel," she repeated with more force as she tried to lift her head to look him in the eyes.

"Okay, whatever you want," he said even though he knew she needed to go to the hospital. He didn't want to argue with her. Not when she was injured beyond all reason. She tried to pick herself up to stand. Dizziness overcame her and she almost fell. Batista wrapped his arm around her thin waist. And they slowly walked to his car.

They soon got to the hotel. No one said anything during the ride. She slowly got out of the car. Batista came around and put his arm around her again.

"Let's go in through the back," she said, weakly. He knew she didn't want people seeing her beaten like this. Especially any of her friends that might be in the lobby.

"Okay, whatever you want".

He noticed how much she was trying not to lean on him. He tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He felt her body tense at this sudden closeness. She tried to pull away from him but he held her close. He walked her over to a pole and she rested on it while he opened the back door. Thanking God when he saw an elevator supposed to be for the staff. He came back outside into the freezing, rainy night and walked Lita inside to the elevator. They went up to the 8th floor, and slowly walked to Lita's room. She pulled her key out of her pocket.

"Do you need help with anything?" he asked, still keeping his arm around her to steady her.

"No," she whispered, "thank you".

"Not a problem," he said, "Anytime. My room is right down the hall. 857 if you need anything." Lita nodded slightly.

She walked into her room, locked the door, and collapsed on the bed. The darkness that had been clouding her head finally overtaking her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita was woken up by the knocking on the door. She tried to ignore it. But it wouldn't stop. She slowly stood up. Pain nearly making her pass out. Every part of her body screamed in agony. Her head was throbbing. She had dried blood all over her face. She put her hand on her aching ribs. She saw the dried blood on her shirt. She was slowly walking toward the door. She wondered how bad her face looked. She looked through the peek hole in the door, and saw Batista standing there with his brow furrowed in concern. Suddenly memories of last night filled her head. _The dark street, Hunter, the bat, Ric, the phone booth, pain, Batista, the silent ride, more pain every time the car went over a small bump, his arm around her waist, the elevator, and finally passing out..._

Lita opened the door a little ways.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lita lied.

"No you're not. " Batista said. taken back by her shocking appearance.

Lita kept quiet, and looked down at the floor knowing that he was right. She wasn't going to tell him how much it hurt to even breathe.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I. . . ," she wanted to tell him how much she hurt, but she didn't trust him and she was still confused why he had helped her to begin with.

"I'm fine," she lied again.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No. . . thank you."

"Please let me know if you need anything," Batista said desperately.

"I don't know. And I don't know you." Lita suddenly felt really dizzy. Batista noticed her change. And pushed the door open the rest of the way.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shocked.

"You need help and if you won't let me take you to the hospital then maybe you'll let me take you wherever you need to go. I know about your car."

"How did you know about my car?" Lita questioned. Her vision started to become fuzzy and she quickly sat down on the bed. Her face had gone white. She needed to rest. But she had a show to do that night and she wouldn't miss it.

"Hunter called me last night after I had taken you back to the hotel. He was pissed that I had backed out on the plan and then he started bragging about what they did to your car and how bad they had beaten you and how I should have been there . . . "

"I have to get ready," she said in a desperater attempt to get him to leave before she passed out.

"You can't even be thinking about wrestling in you condition," Batista said, shocked.

"Yes, I am. Why do you care?" she asked as the room kept spinning.

"Because I do," Batista said.

"I have to get ready," she said again as her vision started to go black.

"I have one thing to say though." Batista said quietly.

Lita looked up at him.

"Thank you for calling me," he said.

Lita nodded, she was unsure of what to say. She was glad that she called him. But all she could think about now was the pain that was throbbing throughout her whole body. Batista wanted nothing more than to help her, but he knew she would refuse his help. She looked terrible. He stood to leave. Lita looked up at him as he left. "I'll give you a ride to the arena if you insist on wrestling," Batista offered, hoping that on the ride there he could talk her out of it. Lita nodded her thanks. She still wasn't sure if she would accept, but she was grateful for the offer. Dave smiled at her and left quietly.

Lita slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom. She took a warm shower. The whole time it felt like someone was torturing her. It was extremely hard to breathe. She felt like she was suffocating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A couple hours later..._

It took Lita forever to get dressed. The whole time noticing new bruises and cuts all over her body. She carefully put make-up on her face and neck to cover up bruises and scrapes. She felt sick every time she thought about what **they** did to her. She put on a long sleeved t - shirt and a pair of black, baggy cargo pants.

She decided to go to the arena with Dave. She knew she could get a ride with her friends but the would notice her stiff way of moving. She didn't want them to know what had happened. At least not yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita knocked softly on Batista's door. He opened the door and smiled at her.

He immediately noticed that she had covered her face with make-up.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride ?" she asked quiety, not looking him in his eyes.

"Of course. Come on in. I'll be ready in a few."

She nodded and walked in and sat down at the small table facing the balcony. Through the reflection of the glass she watched Dave put on a silk blue dress shirt and black suit jacket.

"You ready?" Batista asked. Lita turned around and nodded. Batista was becoming more and more aware that she was not a talkative person.

During the silent ride Batista kept opening his mouth to say something but couldn't. Finally after about 20 minutes he said,"Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel fine. No thanks to your friends."

He knew she was lying. "Why are you lying to me ?"

Lita had no idea what to say. She knew he didn't deserved to be lied to. She just didn't want to talk about it. She looked him in the eyes. "I feel fine," she said with a bit more force. Batista didn't want to make her mad and make her feel uncomfortable. Instead he gave a small smile and said. "Okay. You can tell me how you really feel and I won't say anything. You can trust me."

Thinking now was the perfect oppurtunity to talk her out of wrestling he asked her tentatively, "Are you sure you should be wrestling tonight? You don't want to get hurt more,do you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah , but you can never be sure. Hunter and Ric might come and attack you during your match. It would be best if you cancelled your match tonight and hung out with me in my locker room. Please."

" I don't need you to protect me.I don't trust you or anyone," Lita said still looking out the window. Somewhere deep inside her she appreciated his concern. It had been a long time since someone had cared about her._ Stop it,_ the voice in her head said._ You don't know him. He's probably still in with Triple H and Hunter. You cannot trust him. You know what happens when you trust someone. You get hurt. Let down. You can't do that again._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got to the arena, they went to their seperate locker rooms. Batista watched Lita walk out to her match. From the second she told him she was going to wrestle, he had a really bad feeling about it. He knew she shouldn't wrestle. Batista sat in the back watching the monitor intently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita felt like her whole body was on fire. Every time she fell to the mat, pain exploded throughout her whole body. She didn't know if she could get up, but somehow she found the strength to rise. She knew she couldn't do any off the top turnbuckle moves. And to tell the truth Victoria was destroying her. Finding her every weakness and attacking it until she felt she would pass out. The pain was getting to be to much. After a hard blow to the head Lita got extremely dizzy and sick. The arena was spinning.

Victoria knocked the ref out and grabbed a chair and hit Lita in the back and ribs over and over again. Finally Lita fell down. Everything was happening in slow motion. She saw the fans faces watch in awe as she hit the mat. She felt an incredible weight crash down on her body. After a few seconds she realized that it was only Victoria covering her for the pin. By this time the ref had gotten up and counted to 3. Lita lost. Victoria got up and took the chair and continued her beating. The next thing she knew the cold metal had stopped slamming into her tortured body. She looked up and saw Batista kneeling next to her ,looking in her eyes. He pulled her out of the ring, and carried her up the ramp and into the medical center that WWE had in the back. Lita was in between a state of consciousness and unconsciousness.

Batista waited patienty while the doctor took X-Rays of her. He was cursing himself for not coming out to the ring sooner. The doctor came out of the room. Batista rushed over to meet him.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"She'll need surgery on her ribs. She has alot of damage to her mid-section, and all but 2 of her ribs are broken, 3 of them are so smashed that there are actually pieces of ribs in her lungs. We can only remove them with surgery. For now she is on heavy pain pills that will make her extremely tired. After the surgery she will have to have someone with her for the first two weeks. "Does she have any family that you know of that can stay with her?"

"Not that I know of, but I'll stay with her," Dave offered without even thinking about it before he said it. He knew it would upset Lita, but it was for her own good. He knew that without someone there to watch over her, she would try to get back in the ring way to soon. If he was with her then he could stop her from doing anything that would hurt her. Also, he knew she would not be in any way ready to defend herself if Hunter came looking for her.

"Great. I'll go talk to Lita and schedule the surgery. She's pretty bruised and cut, so make sure you don't let her wrestle, 'cause we both know she'll try to," the doctor smiled. He'd known Lita since she'd started working for WWE.

Batista knew he could get all the time off he wanted since he was the current champ. Lita walked out of the doctor's room and said, "I have to go get my stuff." She started walking toward her locker room.

Just then the doctor poked his head out of the room and said, "Lita you cannot drive when you're on that medication." Lita nodded and walked back to her locker room.

"I've got no problem driving you where you need to go," Batista voluntered as he caught up with her.

"I can take a taxi." Lita said, not even looking at him. She was concentrating on trying to block out the pain.

"What if I just wanted to help?"

"I wouldn't want your help."

"Why, because I'm friends with Hunter and Ric?"

"Look, I have to go," Lita said not wanting to answer his questions.

"Okay, let me give you a ride."

"You are not going to let this go are you? "

"No," he said with a smile.

Lita started to walk away. He ran up to her.

"Please let me help you."

"Why are you trying to help me? What's the catch? Another part of Hunter's plan?Because I am really not up for it," she said honestly.

"No, that's not it at all, why can't you let someone help you and not think it's a trick ?"

"Because people aren't that nice."

"I am."

Lita didn't know what to say. She could only stand there and look him in the eyes searching for the lie that was sure to be there. She didn't see any. She just stared into his brown eyes. _Why is he doing this for me? Why is he being so nice to me? _

"I'll get a ride back to the hotelwith a friend," she said quietly, breaking the intense gaze.

"I'm your friend,"he said locking his eyes on her face.

"Alright, you can give me a ride," she said cautiously.

"See, that wasn't so painful was it?" Batista smiled and laughed a little. He looked over at Lita and saw her trying to hide a small smile. She looked at him and they both laughed a little. Then Lita stopped laughing and a look of pain came over her face. Her hand went right to her injured ribs.

"You okay?" Batista asked concerned, reaching out for her.

"Mmmmmhmmm," she wasn't going to tell him how she really felt. At least not yet. . .

"When's your surgery?"

"The day after tomorrow," she rasped between ragged breaths.

"I'll be there."

"No you don't ha -" Lita said only to be interrupted by Dave.

"No, I'll be there. I know I don't have to be there and you probably don't want me to be there. But I'm going to be there for you, and I'll take you home and stay with you until you can take care of yourself," Batista said, with finality.

"No you real -"

"Please don't argue with me. I want to help you," he said with a voice that brooked no room for argument.

"What was that I heard about you helping that skank," Triple H said, coming close to Batista. Lita shot Hunter a look of pure hatred.

Yeah, I'm going to help her after what you did to her." Batista said getting close to his former friend's face.

"You aren't going to do anything for her," Hunter said.

"I am and you can't do anything about it," Batista said with a smile.

Triple H started beating on Batista. Lita's instincts took over she grabbed a chair and hit Hunter over the head extremely hard, he fell with a loud thud.

Batista grabbed Lita's hand. He held her hand tightly and started running through the arena. Triple H was starting to wake up, and started running after them.

Lita was feeling light headed and she could barely breathe. Batista heard her gasping for breath and said, "We're almost there. Hold on." She nodded.

They reached his car and he threw their bags in the back.

"Are you alright?"

Lita could still barely breathe. She nodded slightly.

"Okay. We can't go back to the hotel. Hunter will find us and you're in no condition to beat anyone up or get beaten up yourself. Thank you though, for hitting him with the chair." Batista said sincerely.

"You're welcome," she said finally catching her breath.

"Let's go to the hotel across town."

"Fine," she said snd leaned her head back.

The drive was silent. Except for the radio playing softly in the background.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We only have one room available, with one bed," the hotel manager said apologetically.

"Great," Lita muttered under her breath.

"We'll take it," Batista said.

Lita looked at him in disbelief. Batista took the room key. Lita followed him to the elevator and down the long hallway into the room.

The first thing Lita said was, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, you're not going to sleep on the floor. I am."

"No, you're not."

"We'll both sleep in the bed," Batista said looking at her and gauging her reaction.

Lita went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas; a pair of black pants and an oversized t-shirt. Batista was just in a pair of thin navy blue pajama bottoms that rode low on his hips. Lita had put all the pillows from the couch onto the middle of the bed. Batista saw this and smiled. Lita turned the light off and laid down on the very edge of the bed. Batista laid down and said quietly, "Good night Lita."

He didn't get any response he just heard her breathing softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning. Lita opened her eyes and pain she had never imagined sent shockwaves through her body. _Oh, shit I forgot to take my medicine last night, _she thought. She couldn't move. She tried to sit up only to feel like she would die of pain. She reached over and shook Batista awake.

He sat up and looked at her. Her face was pale and pained looking.

"Please, pass me my purse. I forgot to take my pain pill last night."

"Yeah, of course," he said getting up and looking for her purse.

"It's by the door," she whispered. She momentarily closing her eyes in pain.

"Got it," he said triumphantly and handed it to her. He watched her frantically search her big, black purse.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No. I'll live. Sorry for waking you up," she rasped.

"Don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for."

Lita laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Batista laid back down but couldn't sleep he was so worried about Lita. He kept looking over at her. Her breathing was raspy, and her face was pale. She couldn't move. Every time she tried she would gasp out in pain.

"Lita. Come on, don't be stubborn. You need to go to the hospital," Batista said. He looked over at her, she was half asleep.

"Hhhhmmm?" she breathed.

"Nothing," he whispered, realizing that if she slept she wouldn't be in so much pain. Or at least not as aware of it. "Just get some sleep."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita slept all day. Occasionally waking up with a fever and pain. Batista just laid in bed and watched her, offering her comforting words.

Lita's surgery was tomorrow. Batista was beyond the point of worried. _What if something went wrong? Would she ever be able to wrestle again?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day of surgery. . ._

The alarm clock went off at 4:30 A.M. Batista got up and gently woke Lita up.

"We gotta get up and get ready to go. You're surgery is at 6:00."

"Mmmhhhhhhmmmm," she mumbled. She slowly sat up holding her breath. Batista tried to help her.

"I can take care of myself," she said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, sorry," he said taking a few steps back. _Is she always this difficult? Why won't she let me help her?_

She stood up, gasped and almost fell back down, Dave grabbed her arm to steady her. She looked at him with grateful eyes but didn't say anything. She slowly walked into the bathroom to get ready. Dave watched her back as she walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the hospital was silent ~ except for the bad 80's music playing in the background. Finally Lita reached over and turned it off, and gave him an apologetic look. He smiled slightly.

They got to the hospital and checked in.

"Are you nervous?" Batista asked.

"Not at all." Lita said, with a look like he should have known that she wasn't nervous. Lita looked through a magazine, while they waited for the doctor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lita," the tall, older doctor called out.

Lita stood up slowly, followed by Batista. They slowly walked into the back. The doctor went over the surgery plans and then Lita got hooked up to an IV. Dave watched as she was wheeled away into surgery.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batista waited paitently in the waiting area. Every time the door opened he looked to see if it was Lita's doctor. After a few hours the door opened and Dr. Leenia showed up. Batista jumped up to meet him.

"She did great but there was more pieces of shattered ribs in her lungs than we expected. She'll be fine though, with some rest."

Then Batista asked Dr. Leenia the question that was really bothering him, "Will she ever be able to wrestle again?"

"With good recovery time, and alot of rest, no pushing herself. She should be able to wrestle again. It will take awhile."

Batista let out a sigh of relief. He knew wrestling was Lita's life.

"When can I see her ?" he asked with concealed urgency in his voice.

"Right now if you'd like," the doctor said with a happy smile.

Batista quickly followed the doctor into the recovery room. He saw Lita laying there, she looked like she was in alot of pain, her face was very pale and she was hooked up to alot of machines, Batista was taken aback at seeing her so vulnerable. She looked the complete opposite of how she was in the ring. When she saw Batista enter the room she steeled her face and tried to show no emotion. But Dave saw right through her.

"Hey, how ya feelin'?" Batista asked softly.

"Never better," she lied. He knew by now that she wouldn't tell him how she really felt. He would keep asking though. He wouldn't give up on her.

"I talked to the doctor. He said you should be able to wrestle again."

Lita smiled. Dave realized that this was the first time he had really seen her give a full smile. It was beautiful. She couldn't think of anything to say. She was just waiting to get back in the ring again. See the fear on her opponents face. The rush of adrenaline right before a moonsault. Having her hand raised in victory.

Lita stayed in the hospital that night and Batista never left her side, even though she told him she was fine. She was released the next day. Batista drove back to his home slowly and cautiously - he didn't want to cause her any extra pain.

"Where are we going ?" Lita asked groggily. The morphine they had given her right before they left had made her very lucid and tired.

"My house."

"Why ?" she asked alarmed.

"Because I think it's a better place for you to recover in than a hotel room." His voice told her that it would be useless to argue with him.

Lita nodded. She was to tired to care where he took her. She just wanted to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was woken up by Dave whispering quiety, "We're here."

Lita looked around at a beautiful white mansion with off-white shutters. The sun was so bright she squinted her eyes from the unwanted light. Batista offered her his hand getting out of the car. She ignored it, and slowly followed him to the door. The inside of the house was even more amazing than the outside. The soft leather furniture looked welcoming. The light blue walls were the color of the sky. She just wanted to sleep. She hated being on heavy pain meds.

"Make yourself at home." Batista smiled warmly at her.

Lita looked around at the high ceilings, the soft carpet, the soft scent of cinnamon, the winding staircase, the house was warm and cozy. So unlike anything she had ever known.

She walked over to the soft leather sofa and slowly sat down. Her ribs so tightly wrapped it severely limited her ability to move even the slightest. Batista walked into the kitchen saying something about going to get something for them to drink. When he returned a few minutes later Lita was sound asleep on the couch. Batista grinned and got her a blanket. The one his grandmother had crocheted for him when he was a baby. He had never let anyone use it and seeing it laid across Lita's shoulders, it just felt right. He slowly backed away from her, his eyes never leaving her peaceful face, and fell into his comfortable chair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batista woke Lita up a few hours later.

"Lita, it's time for you to take your pain pill," he whispered. He passed her the small pill and a glass of cold water.

"Thank you," she said, her voice rough.

"Anytime," he said. "Do you want anything to eat? I made you some soup ?"

She nodded.

"I'll be right back," Dave said relieved that the beautiful redhead was actully letting him do something for her._ That must be progress. Maybe she is starting to trust me_. He was relieved to actually be able to do something besides sit and feel useless as he stared at the clock.

Lita slowly ate the soup. She set the bowl on the table and leaned back against the soft cushions. Batista sat down next to her. He looked at her closely trying to read her emotions since he knew she wouldn't tell him anything. She looked better than she had a few hours ago. More rest would do her good, the more she rested the sooner she would be able to get back in the ring and win back the women's championship.

"I have the spare bedroom ready for you," Batista said.

"Thank you," Lita said wearily.

"It wasn't fair - what they did to you," Batista couldn't keep the anger from his voice.

Lita nodded weakly.

"My problems with Triple H go way beyond me accidently running into him," Lita confessed, not sure why she was telling him this.

"Really? What happened ?" Batista asked with intense curiousity. Lita stayed silent for a few long minutes before she spoke, "Remember when Stephanie pretended to be pregnant with Triple H's kid? - Stephanie and I had been friends for a long time and she wanted to have Hunter so mad at her he would divorce her. She was afraid of what would happen if she filed for divorce first. Steph came to me all worried and I came up with the idea of a fake pregnancy. Triple H had said he never wanted a child. Steph thought it was the perfect idea. Then when Hunter found out it was a lie, he made Stephanie's life a living hell. Finally Stephanie broke down and told him it wasn't her idea. He demanded to know who's idea it was. She was so scared to lie again that she told him the truth, and the rest is history," she finished with an exhausted sigh, cautiously leaning back against the cushions with her arms folded over her chest.

"That was years ago," Batista said, slightly confused about the whole thing.

"Well, you know Hunter, he has a hard time letting go of things," she said with a wry smile.

"Steph and him aren't even together anymore. So in a way your plan worked."

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

"It's getting late, would you like me to show you up to your room?"

"Okay," she whispered.

Batista stood up and offered her his hand. Again she ignored it and slowly stood up on her own, she was trying not to show her pain, but Batista had been around her long enough to know she was hurting.

He sighed, he just wished she would let him help her. Ever since he first showed up in the WWE he had been infatuated with her, but of course she had never even looked twice at him.

"I guess, just follow me," Batista said slightly defeated sounding.

Lita moved to pick up her bag, but Batista got there first and picked it up.

"No - I can. . . ," she started.

"I got it," he said, lifting the bag with one hand.

He made sure he walked slowly up the stairs. Lita noticed and knew he was doing it for her benefit, but she didn't say anything.

The room he led her to was huge and had a large lounge area off to the side with a white wooden balcony, there was a nice breeze coming in through the open floor to ceiling window that was the length of the wall, the walls were painted a fresh, crisp light yellow. Lita couldn't help but smile. This house was beautiful. It was like stepping into a dream.

"Here, I'll set your stuff right over here," he said and walked over to the wall and set her bag down right next to the dark oak nightstand. He set her pain killers on the nightstand right next to the large bed.

"Well, if you need anything else just give me a call. My room is right down the hall."

"Thank you," Lita said. Batista smiled at her, and she could see the concern in his face, and she watched his muscular back as he left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita then began the long, agonizing process of undressing and putting on a long, loose t-shirt and a pair of cotton bed pants. Every time she lifted her arms it felt as if she were being ripped in two. She couldn't help the small gasps of pain that escaped her throat while she got dressed. Somehow she managed and then she carefully laid down on the king size, warm, soft bed, and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

A few hours later Batista came in and gently touched her arm, again he was mesmerised by her beauty, and the way the light shone through the window made her look like an angel. A warrior angel. She moved a little but didn't wake up. He shook her arm again, her eyelashes fluttered and then she slowly opened her eyes. Batista smiled and said, "Sorry to wake you up but it's time to take your medicine again."

She tried sitting up, and took a quick intake of breath. Batista took her arm and and helped her sit up ,he propped the pillows up behind her and handed her a glass of water and her pain pill.

"Thanks. But I don't need it," she said passing it back to him.

"Lita, don't be stubborn. The doctor told me to make sure you take one every 6 hours."

" I really don - ," she started before Dave cut her off.

"Take it," he said with a small amount of force in his voice as he took her small wrist in his large hand and pressed the pill into it.

"Dave, I told you I don't need it," she said and tried to reach over to the nightstand to put the pill down, she moved to fast and quickly wrapped her arms around her ribs and doubled over as much as she could with the heavy wrapping constricting her movements.

"Take it," Dave said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was in to much pain to push him away. Her hand squeezing the small, powerful pill.

Dave reached his arm out and gently took her hand and pulled it away from her damaged ribs and softly pried her fingers open and slowly pushed her hand upward. She looked at him with wide, pained eyes and put the pill in her mouth and slowly took a sip of water, her eyes never leaving his brown ones.

"You have to take the next one in 6 hours, so. . . do you need anything else?"

"No, you don't have to come in and wake me up, I can set an alarm."

"I really don't mind."

"Yeah but you don't have to. I can take ca - " He cut her off.

"I know you can take care of yourself. Just let me help." He smiled, and quickly left the room, before she had a chance to protest further.

Lita couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across her face, before she drifted off to sleep again.

She started having nightmares soon after she fell asleep, she was tossing and turning and softly moaning as she was shaking.

Batista ran into the room to find her lashing around on the bed. He ran over to her and put his hands on her arms to hold her still. She quickly sat up completely aware that someone was holding her still.

"Calm down. It's just me. You're okay, just lay down, everything is fine," Dave said soothingly. She looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm fine," she said, getting upset at him.

"Alright, I was just making sure. Are you so strong that you fear someone caring for you ?"

Lita was at a loss for words. After a few seconds she said, "Why are you doing this? Is it because you feel sorry for me? Well, don't because I don't need your pity, " her voice was full of rage.

"It's not pity, I am doing this because . . . I don't know why I'm doing this. I just know that if I don't I'd never be able to forgive myself.

"That's not an answer."

"You know what? I' m not going to lie to you. I feel something for you and I know you don't want to hear that and you probably don't care. But I have feelings for you."

"Why would you care for me?" she asked increduously.

"Because there is something about you that tells me you need someone."

"Well, you're wrong because I don't need anyone, I can take care of myself."

"Oh, yeah then how come you called me?"

"It was a mistake. One I won't make again," she said with uncontained anger in her voice. She pushed herself up and shoved him out of the way, ignoring the pain and the tiredness that swept through her.

"What are you doing ?" Batista said and reached for her arm, she pulled away from him and walked as quickly as she could out of the room. Batista followed her and said, "You are in no condition to leave. Look, I'm sorry. Please stay here. If you leave you will only get hurt worse. Lita the doctor said to have someone stay with you for two weeks." He was saying everything he could think of to get her to stay.

"And that someone is not you," Lita said. And as quick as she could started walking down the stairs, again Dave reached for her arm,she pulled away from him so fast that she tripped and almost fell down the stairs, by the time she finally reached the bottom Batista ran in front of her. Lita was running on pure adrenaline now.

"I can't let you leave. Hate me if you want to, but I won't let you. You're going to be stuck with me for the next few weeks." Lita tried to go around him, but he gently but firmly grabbed both her upper arms and held her still in front of him.

"Let me go!" she said loudly, trying to wrench herself free.

"No. I am not going to let you get hurt again," he said with force.

"Let me go!" she screamed in his face.

"Lita, please stop. At the moment I am stronger than you and you know it," he said loudly struggling slightly to keep his grip on her.

Lita knew it but she was to proud to admit defeat.

"Let me go!" she screamed. Even though she knew it would do no good, she was still determined not to let him win.

Batista picked her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing and carried her upstairs, the whole time she was pounding with all her strength on his back and shoulders. He carefully laid her down on the bed only to have her spring back up and punch him in the jaw. He stumbled back a little and thought_ Isn't this hurting her at all, she is not even thinking about how she will feel in the long run. _Batista thought of a way to get her to stop he said, "If you keep doing this you might cause more damage and not be able to wrestle again."

She stopped her assault on him, and looked him coldly in the eyes. He had used the one thing that he knew could stop her. The one thing that meant everything to her.

"I want to leave," she said with an angry tone that he realized was underlined with sadness.

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere. You need someone to take care of you for the next few weeks."

Lita knew he was right but still she said ,"I can take care of myself."

"Just get some rest, we can talk more later," he said. And with that walked out of the room.

Lita was to tired to argue anymore, and fell into a fitful sleep, she didn't want to ever see Dave again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dave came in to wake her up again to take her medicine, he didn't want to make her mad, so he quietly said, "Lita - wake up, you have to take your pill."

She stirred, but didn't open her eyes, again Batista said, "Lita wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes, and when she saw Dave she tried to sit up, and gasped out in pain.

"Aaaahhhh," she cried out. Batista reached out and grabbed her arm to help her, she was in to much pain to push him off, as her hands tightly gripped his shoulders. She let him help her sit up, he propped some pillows up behind her back. _Deja vu._ Dave thought.

"I think you need to go to the hospital."

"No," she said through gritted teeth, she carefully leaned back into the pillows.

"Here," he said and handed her the pill, "I'd feel alot better if you'd let me take you to the hospital," he tried again.

She shook her head, and said,"Just let me be."

Batista knew she was still mad at him. He said, "If there is anything I can get you, please let me know." He walked out of the room, worrying about her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batista went downstairs and called Dr. Leenia .

"Hello," Dr. Leenia said with a cheerful tone.

"Hi, this is Dave Batista, I am staying with Lita for the next two weeks, and she tried to leave the house and she almost fell down the stairs, and she is not in a good way at all," he said with so much concerned care in his voice it shocked even him.

"You should bring her to the hospital right away."

"You see, the thing is she doesn't want to go to the hospital, she told me no, and plus I don't think she could handle a car ride."

"I'll come see her then. Until I get there don't let her get out of bed. What's your address?"

Batista gave him the address and thanked him for coming on such short notice. He paced outside Lita's closed door while he waited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dr. Leenia arrived, Batista led him up to the room where Lita was in a restless sleep, burning up with a fever, she had the blankets pulled tight around her and still appeared to be shivering. Dave felt so guilty about what had happened earlier, he didn't know how she'd feel about him after he went behind her back and had Dr. Leenia come to check her out.

"Lita, can you open your eyes for a minute?" Dr. Leenia asked.

Lita stirred and slowly opened her eyes, seeing the doctor she looked at Dave with a cold glare, he gave her an apologetic look.

"Now, Lita I understand that you were trying to leave and you almost fell down the stairs, now I am not interested in why you were trying to leave. I am only interested in your current condition. We're going to help you sit up okay?" She nodded, to angry to form words.

Batista came around and carefully climbed into the bed next to her so he could help her up, she gave him a look of hatred. He slowly and gently put his arm around her bruised back and helped her sit up, the doctor helping on the other side. Lita hated every moment of them helping her. Especially Batista. She was wishing she could be anywhere else than on that bed with Batista helping her. She felt betrayed.

"Okay, now to get a better look here we're going to help you take this t-shirt off so we can really give you a good check-out, I don't want to miss anything."

Lita wanted to scream. This was the last thing she wanted, having to remove her shirt in front of a doctor was embarrassing enough, but in front of Dave, too? It was a nightmare. Especially since he had feelings for her. It made her even more uncomfortable.

She knew it was no use trying to get out of this. The doctor had to do a thourough exam.

"I can take my shirt off by myself," she said with defiance. She shot Dave a look like 'why do you have to be in here?' As if reading her thoughts Dave turned his head away and stared at the wall. Lita slowly and painfully removed her t-shirt, the whole time cringing at the thought of Dave seeing her in just her black bra.

"Okay, now let's take a look at your ribs," Dr. Leenia said and moved closer to Lita and with cold hands touched her tender rib cage. She was doing everything she could not to scream out in pain and embarassment. By this time Dave had turned around and was watching the doctor examine Lita. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him.

The doctor pulled his hands back and they had blood on them. "You ripped your stitches open, all of them," he said concerned.

Lita knew she had ripped the stitches out when she almost fell down the stairs, but didn't say anything to Dave, she had just held the blankets tight to her opened stitches. Dave was angry at her for not saying anything to him. If he had any idea that this had happened, he would have forced her to go to the hospital.

"I only think you have done a little more damage, and it should heal in time, no need for more surgery, although you will have to be more careful. With that being said, let's stitch you back up again."

Lita nodded and watched as he took out the numbing medication. He had Lita turn slightly on her side, as he rubbed it on her open wound and then he began removing the old stitches and began stiching her up again. Lita couldn't help but flinch a little. Batista couldn't help but wince every time the doctor started a new stich. He went over and carefully sat on the bed next to Lita. Being so close to her when she was in so little made him blush. She was so beautiful and had a perfect, beautiful body. He couldn't help but glance at her as the doctor worked. When the doctor finished, Lita carefully laid back against the soft pillows, which felt cool on her bare skin. After a moment of silence she turned her head and looked at the doctor and thanked him. Batista walked Dr. Leenia downstairs, thanked him and told him to take care, before he ran back upstairs to check on Lita.

"Are you okay?" he asked, knowing that she was very angry and in pain.

"I'm wonderful," she replied, with sarcasm.

"I had him come for your own good. Why didn't you tell me your stitches had opened up?"

Lita ignored him and looked at the wall.

"I was worried about you."

Lita still didn't look at him. She just wanted him to leave. She didn't care what he said. She felt betrayed, he knew she didn't want to go to the hospital or be seen by a doctor. She knew why he did it, but she still couldn't help being mad at him. _He should have at least told me before he did anything, _Lita thought. She couldn't help but think that he wouldn't have called Dr. Leenia if he wasn't worried about about her. But after the fight earlier, and what he said . . .

Batista went to his room and thought about the current situation. He knew she was angry but he also knew he did the right thing. He thought about the look of betrayl and hurt on her face. Batista fell into a dreamless, light sleep. The past few days had been exhausting, he had turned against his friends and had been helping a woman he barely knew and that woman was the most beautiful, stubborn, and independent woman he had ever met. He was infatuated with her. And as the last few days had passed, his feelings for her kept getting stronger. Every time she pushed him away it made him want to help her that much more. This 'I can take care of myself ' attitude must be covering for something. Something big must have happened that has made her feel she needs no one. She's scared of something bad happening again. She needs someone to help her and care about her. _I want to be that person_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 8 hours later Batista woke up and looked at the clock._ Shit! Lita was supposed to take her pill 2 hours ago. _He ran to her room. She was sitting up and watching the TV.

"I am so sorry - I fell asleep. Here." He passed her the pill and the water bottle.

"I am so sorry," he said again. He felt awful, like he had failed her.

"Forget about it," she said. "You really don't have to do that. I am perfectly capable of taking a pill," she said, her eyes never leaving the tv screen.

Batista couldn't think of anything to say, so he just watched her watch an old I Love Lucy rerun.

"So, you are a Lucy fan ? I love I Love Lucy," he said awkwardly.

Lita couldn't help but smile a little at the childlike sound in his voice.

"Mind if I join you ?"

"Not my house," she said.

"So is that a 'yes' ?" he asked.

"You can if you want to."_ Did I just invite him to sit with me and watch I Love Lucy, while I'm still in my bra?_

"I don't want to be unwelcome. If you don't want me here, I'll leave."

"You can stay," she said and pulled the covers tighter around her abused body.

"Not my house," she said again quietly under her breath.

"Thanks," he said. He heard her mumble something under her breath but chose not to comment on it. Another argument for another time.

Batista sat down on the other side of the bed, propped some pillows up behind himself, and streched his long legs out in front of him. The reruns ran for several hours and Lita heard Dave laugh and she couldn't help but laugh a little at some of the funnier parts. Dave didn't say anything, but he enjoyed hearing her laugh. It was as beautiful as she was.

After the last episode in the 9 hour marathon. Lita said, "I 'm tired of staying in bed all the time."

"The doctor thinks it'd be best for you to stay in bed for at least 3 - 4 days and by my count it's only been 2 days. If you want I think you can go rest downstairs on the couch, I'll help you get down the stairs, it might not be as comfortable as this bed but it is a change of scenery."

"I guess it's better than nothing," Lita sighed.

She sat up and pushed herself up off the bed, she tried not to show the pain on her face but Dave couldn't help but notice. He reached out to help her but she she pushed his hand away. She looked around for her shirt. Dave saw it and grabbed it up from the floor and handed it to her. He watched as she carefully slid in one arm, then the other and slowly lifted the neck hole over her head. He kept watching as the soft material slid over her breasts and hugged her small waist and rested just above her hips. He lifted his eyes to her beautiful hazel ones and held her gaze for a moment.

"You know you keep pushing me away, but have you noticed that I don't go anywhere?"

Lita didn't know what to say. So she chose to get away. She walked out the door, into the hallway and over to the stairs and started down the first one. Dave stood still a few seconds after she left. _She needs someone so badly, but is so afraid of looking weak. She has this wall around her and I want to be the one to break through it - _

"Fuck." He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of her voice. Something was wrong. He ran out of the bedroom.

The pull of moving her leg down made her pull her newly replaced stitches. She held her ribs tight but refused to let the pain show on her face. Dave noticed the tenseness in her jaw. He put his arm around her waist and whispered, "Let me help you." She turned and looked at him in his dark eyes and then quickly looked away. He came down on the step next to her. He still didn't remove his arm from around her waist and said, "Let's go slowly, you don't have to always be in such a hurry to get away from me."

She looked into his sincere, deep eyes and she finally opened her mouth to say something, then quickly closed it and turned away from him

The went slowly down the stairs and when the finally reached the bottom of the winding staircase, Batista let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still not letting go of her.

"Wonderful," she said dryly.

He finally let his hands drop from her waist and they silently walked over to the couch.

"Do you want me to help you lay down?" he offered kindly.

"No, I'm fine," she said, trying to keep the tiredness from her voice.

"Alright. I'll be right back. I am just going to go get you some blankets and pillows."

"No I-"

"I'll be right back," he said and ran up the stairs.

When he returned she was laying down on the couch with her eyes closed. Dave thought she was sleeping and hated to wake her up, but he went over to her anyway and whispered,"Lita?"

She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Dave would have offered to help her but he felt he'd already reached his limit with helping her today. Anymore would truly anger her. He knew she didn't like feeling like a damsel in distress. He put some pillows behind her and covered her with a blanket.

He walked over and sat on the love seat. Then he asked her, "Do you want to watch TV or something?"

"If you want to. It's not my house."

"Come on Lita. As long as you stay with me this is your house too."

"I appreciate that. But I could never feel that this is my house too," she said and then added, "Even if I am staying for 2 weeks."

"I want you to be comfortable."

"I 'm fine."

"No you're not. Lita I just wish you would stop lying to me," Dave said with more frustration in his voice than he intended.

"I am not lying to you," Lita lied.

"Yes you are. I know you. You are so strong that you can't show how you feel, but I wish you would, because I care about you. You push me away-"

"No. No, you don't care about me. You don't even know me," she said in a strong tone.

"I know enough about you to care about you," his voice was passionate.

"If all we are going to do is argue, then I'll leave, you know that's what I want to do anyway," she threatened.

"Don't leave. I'm sorry."

Lita just sat there and watched him. She had no idea what to say. She pushed herself up off the couch and walked over to the door. Batista ran over to her,"Where are you going ?" he demanded.

"Out the door. You are pissing me off. What? Am I not allowed to go outside? You don't have to be so controlling," she snapped at him.

"I am not being controlling. I am just being concerned. I'd hate to have you leave and get hurt worse."

Lita knew he was right. She just wanted to step outside after being stuck inside for 2 days.

She pushed past him and walked out onto the large wraparound patio. She walked over to the right corner and watched the sunset. Batista couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked with the sun going down in front of her and how her silloutte looked so small and fragile compared to how she usually looked in the ring; like a warrior that took no prisoners.

He walked up to stand behind her and saw her noticeably tense with his presence.

"Why do you always do that?"

"What ?"

"You get so tense and defensive whenever I am close to you."

Lita opened her mouth to protest, but knew he was right. It was an old habit, one that has consumed her after being betrayed so many times.

Batista noticed her intense look and was about to ask what she was thinking, but then thought better of it as he thought he already knew.

After standing still for so long she was incredibly stiff and sore, the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky. She turned around and walked past Dave and into the house. She was debating whether or not she should go up to her room or hang out on the couch. She decided on the room, which would be more comfortable. She started walking up the stairs with her hand tightly clutching the railing when she felt Dave's strong arm wrap around her waist, and whisper again, "Here, let me help you."

Lita was ready to argue but knew it would do no good. Still, she tried to lean on him as little as possible. Of course he noticed this but didn't say anything, he just tightened his grip a little. They slowly walked up the stairs. Dave kept his arm around her waist until they reached her yellow bedroom. She laid back down in bed slowly. Dave's hand slipping from her waist as he helped lean her back. She realized that the pill was making her sleepy. As soon as Batista left the room she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lita woke up she was feeling better. She also realized she was very hungry. She pushed herself out of bed and walked over to the door and slowly down the stairs. She was very happy that Dave hadn't tried to help her. She walked into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. She carefully sat down to eat when Dave walked through the door. She looked up to see him, and he smiled at her. She looked away.

"Want me to make you anything else?"

"No. . . thank you."

Batista then went about making himself some eggs. He sat down across from her and was once again stuck in an uncomfortable silence. He was getting used to the silence. As soon as Lita finished she began to walk back up the stairs and about halfway up she gasped - she knew she shouldn't be going up and down stairs so much, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to ask for help.

Dave ran out of the kitchen quickly and tightly wrapped his arm around her waist and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just - " She stopped herself.

"You just what ?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. You don't just gasp in pain at random times for nothing."

"I said it's nothing so you can take your arm off me," she said and tried to pry his strong arm loose.

"You know for the past week I have done nothing but try to help you. All you do is push me away. I know you have a hard time trusting people - but come on, have I ever done anything to make you not trust me ?"

"I don't trust anyone, not even people like you."

"What do you mean 'people like you' ?"

"Nothing," she said and walked up the stairs to her room. Dave watched her walk away, wondering what she meant by 'people like you.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita sat on her bed and thought _Maybe I should just trust him, he hasn't given me any reason not to trust him._ _I am being so stupid, I don't trust him, he's friends with Triple H and Ric and they love to con people then betray them, I won't let myself be the next victim._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dave came in to give her the next pill he saw her watching TV.

"Hey here's your pill." Lita took it and muttered, "Thanks."

"What did you mean when you said 'people like you'?" Lita looked away.

Dave wasn't going to let this go. He sat on her bed and stared at her until she felt she had to look at him. Slowly she turned her head and tried not to look him in the eyes but finding that difficult because he was staring right at her eyes. She brought her eyes up to his and gave him a cold look.

Again Dave asked quietly, "Lita, what did you mean ?"

"I didn't mean anything," she whispered, wishing he would change the subject or just leave.

"Yes you did. Otherwise you wouldn't have said it," he clearly wasn't going to let this go.

"Look, I just meant people - " Lita stopped herself, and looked away again. Dave couldn't resist; he reached his hand out, was about to gently turn her face towards his, but she pushed his hand away.

"I thought I told you not to touch me!" she said loudly.

Dave didn't understand her quick change. A second ago she was going to tell him what she meant and now she had those unbreakable walls up again.

"Why do you do that ?" he asked getting angry. _I was so close to getting through to her. She wants to talk - but won't let herself._

"Do what?" she asked annoyed.

"Everytime we start to talk you put up those damn walls that I have a very hard time getting through. Can't you just talk to me? I haven't done anything, have I ?"

"No, you haven't. Now I've answered you, so please go away," she said in a soft whisper.

"Fine I'll go - even though you haven't answered my first question," he said and walked away. Leaving Lita to sit on the bed angry.

Dave angrily walked outside and stood on the deck staring at the sunset. _Why does she do this to me? I want her to trust me. I want to be her friend. But she refuses, I am not going to let her keep pushing me away - literally- I'll make her trust me. I am not the kind of person to give up . . . _Dave walked back into the house, and into the kitchen and made dinner for them. When he finished he brought the wine and steak and pasta upstairs to her. She was laying on her back with her eyes closed. She had her arm resting on her stomach right over her stitches almost like she was trying to protect herself. She had her long red hair fanned out around her head and with the setting sun bathing the room in an orange glow he felt like he had just stepped into a painting. He set the delicate wine glasses down on the nightstand. He quietly walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Lita . . . I made us dinner."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked from him to the plates of dinner and then the glasses of wine. She slowly sat up. Dave was trying so hard not to take hold of her arm and help her. When she was comfortable, Dave passed her her plate and wine. They ate quietly until Lita said,"Thanks for the dinner and wine - You didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Dave smiled. Lita couldn't help but smile a little. He was always such an animal in the ring it was shocking to see the person that he really was.

"Wait, was that a smile?" he teased. Lita looked away. Her smile only getting bigger. Her angriness from before evaporating. She reached for her wine glass and took a few sips. "Nice choice," she commented.

"Thank you . . . More?" he asked kindly.

"No, I better not," she said.

"Why? You don't strike me as the kind of person who gets drunk after one glass of wine."

"I don't. But this is expensive wine and you should save it."

"I have 3 more bottles downstairs," he said and wrapped his hand around hers and refilled the glass. He couldn't help but notice how soft and smoothe her skin was. She gave him a questioning look and he only raised an eyebrow. They ate silently. Dave kept stealing glances up at her from under his dark eyelashes. When they finished Dave excused himself and took the plates downstairs - purposely leaving the wine glasses in the room. When he got back to the room a few minutes later, Lita was watching TV - when he came in she turned it off and announced, "I am going downstairs."

"Do you want me to help you ?"

"No," she said and walked out the door. She slowly walked down the stairs. Dave behind her. Dave had accidently left one of his shoes on the stairs. Lita tripped on it and fell forward. Dave reacted quickly and grabbed her around the waist. She cursed in pain and surprise at having his arm grab her and pull her so roughly against him. She leaned back into him. She couldn't help but notice how nice it felt to have his arm around her, and how nice his hard chest felt against her back.

"I am so sorry," he apologized huskily.

"It's fine. Really," she said looking in his eyes.

Without waiting for another word from her he turned her in his arms and kept one arm behind her back and with the other her put it behind her legs and carefully carried her down the stairs.

"You know I am getting sick of you carrying me up and down these stairs," she said as they reached the bottom.

"This is only the second time. You know I only do it to help you, because I don't want you to hurt yourself. I am so sorry I left my shoe on the stairs. I feel terrible."

"Don't worry about it," she said as he gently placed her on the couch. He knew she was in a lot of pain because she barely struggled againt him.

"Are you hurt - should I call the doctor again ?"

"No. Do not call him," she warned.

Dave sank down into the black, leather chair, and looked at her. After a few moments she asked, "What?" "Nothing," Dave said. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine," she said again.

"Do you need anything ?"

"No."

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Dave got up to answer it. He looked through the small hole to see Triple H standing there. Dave quietly walked back into the living room and said, "It's Hunter."

"Great."

There was a loud pounding on the door.

Dave looked at her for reassurance and then went to answer the door.

"Sorry man, I was asleep. . . what do you need?"

"Why weren't you at Raw last week ?" Hunter demanded.

"I'm taking a few weeks off. Being champ can take alot out of a guy," Dave smirked.

"You know that whore Lita wasn't there either. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"No . . .Why do you think I have anything to do with her not being there?"

"I don't know. You and her did jump me the other day. And I assumed you were with her or know where I could find her."

"Just out of curiousity, why do you wanna know where she is?"

"Let's just say her and I have a history and I want to take care of something - we do have unfinished business."

"Well she might be home in North Carolina. She definently ain't here. If I see or hear from her I'll let you know."

"Thanks man. And don't ever get in a fight with me again, because you'll never be able to wrestle again," Hunter said threateningly.

"Dude, that was a one time thing. Sorry," Dave apologized.

"I gotta go. I got a plane to catch."

"Alright, good luck man," Dave said.

Hunter walked off the deck, down the steps, and got into his expenisive, flashy convertible.

Dave watched him leave and then he went back inside and sat down in the chair across from Lita.

"You're a good liar," she said.

"Not as good as you," he said. Lita smiled a little. She was about to say she didn't lie, but then that would be a lie. Instead she said, "Sooner or later Hunter is going to come back and know that I'm here and that you lied to him. It's not worth it for me to be here and have you in danger. You're already on bad terms with him. I'll stay at a hotel."

"I am not letting you leave. Didn't we already go through this? I know I'm on bad terms with Hunter but you leaving has never been an option. It never will be."

"Don't forget I'm leaving in a few days," she said.

"I know you are. But you're not leaving until next Sunday."

"Only a few day's difference. Not a big deal."

"Yes. It is a big deal. You are not leaving."

"Fine," she relented. She was in alot of pain.

She pushed herself off the couch and went upstairs and took a long hot shower, keeping the water pressure low so she wouldn't hurt her healing ribs and back.

When she finished she tied her wet hair up in a loose knot, slipped into an oversized t - shirt and a pair of low, hip hugging cotton, black pants, and then she walked downstairs. Going up and down the stairs had gotten a bit easier. Still, she knew she couldn't over do it. Her wrestling career was at stake.

Dave watched her walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. She made herself a salad and got a glass of water. Dave came in a few seconds later and made himself a sandwich and got a glass of water and sat down across from her. She didn't even look a him, just ate quietly.

"You know I am getting tired of this uncomfortable silence. Doesn't it bother you ?"

"I don't have anything to say," she said raising her head to look at him.

"Okay." Dave sighed, "I was going to ask how you're feeling but I know you would just lie."

"Look , I don't tell people how I feel. I never have and I never will," she said, exasperated.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough," he said. "You know if you ever do want to talk about it -"

"I won't want to talk about it," she cut him off.

"Okay - that's fine. Just offering," he said, raising his hands in surrender.

Lita got up and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later when Dave came in, she was just sitting on the couch staring at the wall. Her face was intense. She was thinking and didn't look up until she heard Dave sit down. She looked at him and then quickly away. It was still early in the evening and neither of them were ready to go to bed. She looked out the window at the setting sun. The colors were so beautiful. The purples, pinks, oanges and the bright sun. It was breathtaking. Dave soon followed her gaze out the window and he too was caught up in the beauty. They watched the sun set and the first stars appear. Lita stood up and walked up the stairs. Dave followed her to her room. She knew he was following her and she asked, "What are you doing ?"

"Just going to ask you if you need anything."

"No thanks," she said, slightly annoyed at having him follow her everywhere she went.

"Alright. I am just going to get my shower - please come get me if you need anything."

Lita nodded, and walked over to her suitcase and got out a book. Dave walked away and took a short, cool shower. The smell of aftershave found it's way into Lita's room. It smelled wonderful, she couldn't help but notice. Dave walked by her open door with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Lita blushed. He had an incredible body. She got back to reading her book. Dave came into her room in just a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt. Lita looked away.

"You need anything ?"

"No I'm fine."

Dave walked away. Lita was leaving in 2 days, then she'd go home and start her training a few days later. He hated to admit it but he was going to miss having her around the house. Over the past few days they had gotten more comfortable with each other. They had an understanding for each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita woke up the next morning feeling alot better than she had a few days ago. She took her shower and went to get breakfast. A few minutes later Dave came down -still not wearing a shirt - Lita couldn't help but notice how nice his body was again - and sat down across from her.

"I have to go somewhere today. I might not be back until late," Lita declared.

"Okay - you can use my car."

"That's okay I'll call a cab."

"I don't want to argue again. Just take my car," he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. If you insist," she said dismissivly, looking out the window over the sink.

"I do," he smiled at her from across the table,"So what are your plans?"

"Places."

"That explains alot. Hey - weren't you supposed to start physical therapy today?" Lita's face dropped.

"I don't know. I just have places to go."

"Hold on a sec."

He got up and went and got some papers from the table in the living room. Lita noticed they were the papers from the hospital with all her post surgery care and information.

"Yeah, it says right here that you start physical therapy today at 1:00 p.m."

"Oh yeah, you're right," she said.

"I'll go with you."

"No."

"Why not? You'll probably be sore when you're done."

"I 'm not going to that therapy crap."

"Lita come on. You've got to go. It'll help you get back to the ring sooner."

"I just don't wanna go and I especially don't want you coming," she said irritated.

"Why not?"

"I just don't!" she said loudly, pushing herself up painfully from the chair, with a grimace on her face, and she quickly walked outside and down the driveway. Dave went after her. He had to run to catch up with her.

"Lita stop. I know you don't want to go. But why ?"

She spun around angrily and stared him in the eyes. "I want to get back in the ring. I don't want to go to that therapy shit. It's useless."

"I understand. But it'll help you. I hate to say this but I might have to make you," he said with a playful, but hard challenge in his eyes.

"You can't make me do anything," she said defiantly.

"It's best for you and I am responsible for you getting the places you need to be."

"Fine. You can drop me off, but I don't want you coming back with me."

"Fine. As long as you get there," he agreed.

"Fine," she said and walked to the car. The ride to the hospital was silent. She was pissed and Dave knew it. He didn't feel bad though because he knew it was best for her.

They got out of the car and followed the signs that pointed to physical therapy. She signed herself in and was then busy filling out what seemed like endless amounts of paper work. When they finally called her to go back, Dave smiled reassuringly at her. She ignored him. She told the physician she needed to use the ladies room. As soon as she got in there, she locked the door and looked around for a window. There was one on the side wall above the trashcan, she stood on the trashcan and unlocked the window, it was stuck, she pushed it up with all her strength and after a few tries, she got it open, she pushed the screen out and lifted herself up and out of the small window. Pain exploded throughout her body as her ribs were forced against the window sill and when she had gotten her legs through as well she lay breathing hard against the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the lobby . . . _

Dave sat there reading a magazine when the nurse came over to him and asked, "Did Lita come back yet?"

"No, the last time I saw her, she was walking back with you. Why?"

"Well, she excused herself to the ladies room and she's been gone for about 15 minutes and I'm getting worried," the old nurse explained.

"Oh, I see," Dave said, "If you'll excuse me." He got up quickly, leaving the concerned old lady behind.

Dave ran out to the parking lot and saw Lita opening the car door, he ran over to her, "Lita!"

Lita sighed and quickly tried to close the door, but Dave caught it.

"What the hell did you leave for?" Dave demanded. Lita didn't answer, but tried to close the door again.

"Lita, would you just stop!" Dave said loudly. He reached inside the car and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. "I thought I told you to keep your fucking hands off me!"

"You said you would go as long as I didn't go back with you. So I _am_ taking you where you need to be," Dave said as he opened the car door and gently but firmly pulled her out of the car, she struggled roughly against him as he walked her back to the hospital, still not letting go of her arm.

"She just needed a breath of fresh air," He said to the old nurse. Lita glared at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After doing endless excersizes and breathing through the pain. She was finally done. She was so sore she could barely stand. She walked out to the waiting area, and walked out the door, Dave knew she was in pain by the way her face was flushed and she looked tired, and she was moving so stiffly he wondered how she could stand. She got in the car, careful not to show her feelings.

"Did they give you any exercises to do at home?" he asked curiously.

"Mmmhhhmmm," she mumbeled. She was so tired and weak all she wanted to do was get back on her pain pills and sleep through the next two days.

"I know you hate me asking, but are you hurting real bad?" he asked cautiously.

"No." She looked out the window.

Dave sighed. As soon as they got home Lita walked through the door, and slowly started up the stairs. She couldn't help but think that it'd be easier doing this with Dave's help. Of course she wouldn't ask for help. As if reading her mind he asked,"Do you need help?" Without even turning around she said, "No." And with that she walked up the rest of the stairs. Dave ran up after her.

"Look - I know you hate telling me anything. But seriously, you can't keep pushing me away. All I want to do is help you. It's not pity or another of Hunter's plans. It's just me being me. Sorry if you hate me but I don't hate you and I never will. You can push me away all you want but I won't give up on you," Dave declared.

"I don't hate you," she said, quietly.

"Then what is it about me that you don't trust?"

"You're to good. It's hard not to think that it's not an act," she said this softly.

"What can I do that will make you believe that it's not an act? That it's just me?"

"I don't know if there's anything you could do," she said, and looked away.

Dave walked up to her and sat down on the bed across from her. She looked at him. He smiled at her.

"I want you to trust me."

"I know you do -but . . "

"But what ?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do this again. Don't shut me out. Don't start to say something and then not finish it."

"I don't trust people. Even people like you."

"See, you did it again, you said 'people like you.' What do you mean ?"

"I mean people that seem trustworthy and genuinely nice. But then they stab you in the back."

"What makes you think I'll ever stab you in the back ?" he asked, feeling as if he was finally getting through to her.

"All the people that I knew that seemed like you have betrayed me and I won't be stupid enough to let that happen again. I don't want to add another person to that list."

"I understand, but I'll never hurt you," he said softly.

"How do I know that?"

"Do you want it in writing?"

"Written promises can be broken just as easily."

"Then I guess you'll have to do something you'd never do," Dave said. She looked at him questioningly. "You'll have to trust me."

"I can't," she whispered and looked away. Her voice was shakey.

Dave put his hand on her jaw and she turned her head farther away. Dave persisted and got her to look at him.

"You probably hate me, don't you?" she asked.

"No, I could never hate you. Just cause you don't trust me doesn't mean I hate you. Even if you never trust me. I'll never hate you."

Lita smiled at him. It was to good to be true to believe that he'd never hate her no matter if she always pushed him away. She didn't want to always push him away. But that was just the way time had made her. It had made her hard, not trusting, cold, pushing everyone away.

"Why are you afraid to trust people?" Dave asked cautiously.

"I'm not afraid of anything," she said. She knew she could deny it all she wanted but the raw truth was that he was right. Dave knew he was right, but didn't press the issue. That was who she was and he wasn't going to make her trust him.

"So. . . What do you want to do today?" Dave asked changing the subject.

"Nothing."

"Okay. Let me know if you change you're mind," he said as he got up from the bed.

"I will," she said.

Dave walked out of the room. Lita fell painfully asleep, thinking about her conversation with Dave. Even though she hated to admit it, Dave was starting to get to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dave woke up the next morning the first thing he did was run downstairs and make breakfast and bring it upstairs to a still sleeping Lita.

"Lita, hey, wake up please."

She opened her eyes, completely aware of the smell of bacon and eggs.

She smiled at him, and sat up.

"Thought I'd do something nice for you since you're leaving tomorrow."

"Thanks" She said sitting up.

"You know you don't have to leave. I'd love you to stay here with me."

"You'll love me being outta here. And out of you're way." She smiled.

"That's not true and in the spirit of honesty I know that therapy yesterday nearly killed you. I'd feel better if you stayed here until you're completely better. All through your therapy and wrestling training I want you to stay here."

"I have to get home. I have things to do."

"Yeah. But you know Hunter is still around in North Carolina. He could do more damage to you.""I know. But I need to get home. I am a big girl, I can take care of myself, " she said with intensity in her eyes.

"I know you can . . . but call me. I'm only a quick flight away."

"I'll call you. . . maybe," she said taking a sip of coffee.

Dave had a terrible feeling about her leaving. He had a knot in his stomach. He knew it was a mistake to let her go. He couldn't help but to be protective of her.

"I hate to ask, but do you want me to come with you?" Dave asked slightly nervous.

"No. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me," she said again.

"I like protecting you. Even though you don't need it," he said. He was telling her the truth.

He was about to beg her not to leave.

"Alright, so you're really leaving? No hope of me changing your mind?"

In response Lita shook her head no. Dave sighed and stood up to leave. Lita went and took her shower. They ate a silent lunch a few hours later. Dave was trying to think of a way to persuede her to stay. But couldn't think of any, she was the most stubborn woman he'd ever known, the only way to get her to do something was to take advantage of her weakened state and practically force her to do it. He was at a loss. She'd leave tomorrow in her new car that she had bought before her surgery, and had had delivered to Dave's house. A nice, new black, Ford Pick - Up truck.

Lita went to physical therapy again that afternoon. She was ready to pass out by the end of the session.

"Have you been doing the exercises you're supposed to do at home ?"

"Maybe mother," she shot back at him.

"Hey, I'm not you're mother. Just wanting to make sure you're doing what you should be. Just a friend concerned about a friend's well being."

"A friend, huh?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Yeah. I consider us friends. Don't you?"

"Maybe," she said with a small smile.

Dave had a feeling they were friends no matter how much she denied it. Or only said the half truth. They spent the rest of the day watching TV and then Lita said, "Thank you for taking time off and letting me stay here, making sure I took my pills, went to therapy . . . you know . . . for everything." She said this with her head down.

"You're welcome. It was seriously my pleasure. I just wish I could convince you to stay here," he said, smiling, touched that she was being so sincere.

"You know I can't stay here."

"Why?" Dave knew he sounded like a little kid, but at this point he didn't care, he felt desperate.

"I have a life, one I have to get back to soon. I have alot to do."

"I could help you."

"No, you couldn't. It's alot of training and other shit."

"I could help you."

"What are you so worried about ?"

"Hunter. He could be there waiting for you to get home, he could kill you."

"Don't be so dramatic," she said as she looked out the window.

"No dramatics. Complete seriousness."

"It's fine. I have things to do," she repeated.

"Please call me if you need anything. I'll fly in just to carry you up the stairs," he said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood

"I know you would," she whispered and looked away.

"Even though I know you hate being carried," Dave said as an afterthought.

Lita and Dave walked up the stairs and before they went their seperate ways Dave said "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said back and walked away.

As she fell asleep, she felt a sadness come over her because this was the last night she'd spend being completely safe. And knowing Dave would be there in the morning to have breakfast with her and have his company. _Wait. What am I thinking ??!! I don't enjoy his company_! _You are being so stupid you don't want to stay here any longer! You want to get on with your life and get back in the ring as soon as possible. You don't need Dave. You were doing perfecly fine before you knew him. You will leave here tomorrow and never see Dave again. _With that decided she fell asleep.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lita woke up the next day, knowing she'd be leaving at around 12:00 p.m. for the long day ahead of driving. The drive from Florida to North Carolina was about 12 hours. She got out of bed and took a long, hot shower. Then she went to go get breakfast only to see Dave already eating eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice. Dave looked up when she came in and smiled, "Morning your plate is on the counter."

"Thanks," she said and went to get it, she sat down and started to move the food around with her fork.

"Don't worry it's not poisened," he smiled.

"I know," Lita said with a small smile.

"What time do you have to leave ?" he asked sadly.

"Around noon," she said.

"Oh . . . And you're sure there is no way I'll get you to stay?" Dave asked for the final time.

"How long would you expect me to stay ? Until Hunter is dead ? Because that'll be a while. You can't try and keep me safe forever. I can take care of myself. I have for as long as I can remember."

"I know you can, it's just I've got a really bad feeling about this. If you could I'd have you stay forever. I couldn't stand Hunter hurting you again and me being hundreds of miles away."

"Again, I can take care of myself."

"Again ,I know that. But I can't help but worry."

"Don't worry about me."

"To late."

"It's already 10, I have to go pack."

"Do you need any help ?"

"I can handle it," she said stubbornly.

Dave sighed as he watched her walk away. _I need her to stay. She isn't healed yet and knowing her she will try to jump back in the ring way to soon. I want to help her. I love her stubborness, but she needs help and I want to be the one to help her. I want her to stay. I want to enjoy her presence longer. I don't want her to hurt._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita was finishing packing her clothes and a few other personal things. It was already 11:45 and Dave knew she would be leaving soon. To soon.

She walked down the stairs with her bag and out to her new car. She painfully put her bag in the back, and was turning around to go say goodbye to Dave when she ran into him.

"Sorry," they both said.

"I was just coming to say goodbye," Lita explained.

"Well, looks like I beat you to it," Dave said. Lita gave a small smile.

"Well, I'll see you around," she said.

"I am ready to beg here - please stay."

Lita sighed. "No. **I can't.**"

"Well it never hurts to ask. Again," he said.

Dave held his arms out and Lita looked at him questioningly until he said, "Hey, don't I at least get a hug?"

Lita slowly walked into his open arms. He held her gently but firmly. She couldn't help herself from leaning her head on his broad, well muscled chest._ It feels so good to have her in my arms at last. _The smell of her hair enticing to him as he gently rested his chin on her head. _Even after all we've been through, he is still so tense and rigid in my arms._

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest and relaxed slightly in his strong grip.

"Anytime."

Lita pulled away. Dave knew he had to let her go, so slowly and reluctantly he unwrapped his arms from around her.

"See you around," she said.

"Make sure of that," he said.

"We'll see," she teased. Dave gave her a serious look but she could see the smile behind his eyes.

"Please call me when you get home."

"I will."

Lita got in her car and drove away. Dave waved and watched her until she was out of sight. He sighed and walked back into his now empty mansion. Something seemed to be missing from the house now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just lettin' you know I'm home," she said into the phone.

"Are you glad to be home ?"

"It's nice."

"You sound tired."

"I'm fine, just. . ."

"Just what ?"

"Just a little stiff from driving for eight hours straight."

"I can imagine. You should get some rest," he said, wishing that he was there to be sure she would do it.

"I will in a little bit."

"Promise ?"

"Maybe," she said. He could hear pain in his voice.

"Hey . . . Do I have to fly out there and make you go to bed?" he chuckled deeply in his chest.

"No," she said with sarcasm._ Although part of me wishes you were here. Stop it. You are home. Away from him and this is probably the last you will ever speak to him._

"Good. I'll let you go now. Go to sleep. Please. Bye."

"Goodbye," she said with a tone of finality.

She went and got in her pajamas and fell into bed. She couldn't help but think how nice it would be to know that Dave was right down the hall. But he wasn't. She was alone. _This is the way it should be,_ she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the next few weeks Lita was busy training and soon started her in ring training. She was a bit rusty, but was trying her hardest to do all the moves she had a month ago. It was hard trying to practice most moves without a person to do them on. She was getting stronger and feeling better. She still got short of breath after working out to much - she hated having to stop because she could hardly breathe. Dave called every few days to see how she was and making sure she wasn't working herself to hard. For some reason, against her better judgement, she always answered the phone when it was him. She always lied and said she was fine and not pushing herself. Of course Dave had become good at reading her through the tone of her voice. He knew she was lying. Dave was doing everything he could to keep from rushing onto the next plane and going straight to her house and doing everything possible for her and he'd help practice her wrestling moves. He wouldn't let her push herself.

"Just don't work yourself so hard you end up in the hospital," he said one night.

"I won't."

"Lita. . . ?"

"What ?"

"The next time I see you I want you to be able walk," he said. He heard her laugh a little at his comment.

"I'll be walking."

"Good, I'll let you go and talk to you maybe tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Good night," he said.

"Night,"she said and hung up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter was driving to Lita's house to see if she was home yet. It was a 3 hour drive, but he had a feeling that this time it was worth it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave had been having an increasingly bad feeling that something was about to happen to her. He knew she said she was fine but he had to see for himself.

He drove straight to the airport only to find out that the next flight to North Carolina was overbooked and there was no chance of him getting on.

"The next flight is full but not oversold yet. You should try for that one." The perky gate agent said.

"Okay," Dave sighed. He went down to the next gate and waited . . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter was driving toward her house he had about 2 hours left . . . He smiled smugly at what he was going to do to her. He looked at the pocket knife on the seat beside him. Oh yeah, he had big plans for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now boarding all rows please." Dave stood up and smiled. He had gotten one of the last seats on the plane. He walked down the jetway and quickly found his seat, wishing people would move faster . . . he had to get to Lita. Something was wrong. He had been frantically trying to call her, but her phone must be off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter stopped at a restaurant on the side of the rode and ate slowly. He thought he had plenty of time to get to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave walked through the long airport and got into a cab and told the driver Lita's address. This drive would take 3 hours. Dave was getting aggravated. He was getting desperate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter drove the last 2 hours to her house and smiled as he pulled up. He knew she had the door locked and he took out his pin and slowly and quietly opened the door. He heard music playing from the stereo. A loud metal song. Lita was walking throught the house into the kitchen. Hunter hid behind the couch, slippped the knife into his pocket and stood up and walked menacingly into the kitchen. Lita saw his shadow and looked at him. She didn't look surprised but said, "I wondered when you'd get here."

"Oh, so you've been expecting me ?" he asked with a menacing smile.

"Something like that," she said and stood up. Hunter walked toward her. She stood her ground and looked him in the eyes.

"I've noticed Dave isn't here to stop me from slowly killing you." She looked at him with a cold fire in her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave asked the cab driver if he could go any faster. He said no, he wouldn't go any faster. Dave had an anxious feeling that something was going to go down and soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What you're not afraid of me?" Hunter taunted.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his angry face.

"Because I'm the man that is going to kill you," Hunter answered with a sick smile on his face.

"You won't kill me," she said with a laugh.

"Enough talking," he said and pushed her into the counter behind her. She gasped. She kicked him in the groin and then kicked him in the face. He recovered quickly and looked at her holding a sharp kitchen knife. She slashed at him, he moved out of the way and grabbed her wrist, squeezing so tight she dropped the knife. He kicked her in the ribs, she fell to her knees. She twisted onto her back and kicked him with all her strength. He fell into the counter and watched as Lita ran into the living room. He ran after her.

"You can't run from me Lita!!" he shouted.

"I'm not running," she said holding a bat in her hands.

"That looks familiar," he said arrogantly.

"It does, I wonder why?" she questioned with a smirk.

She swung at him hitting him so hard in the shoulder she heard a popping noise. Hunter grabbed his shoulder and screamed in pain. Lita took advanage of this and hit him again in the shoulder this time hitting the hand holding his shoulder and heard his bones break. He cried out again and stood up grabbing her neck with his free hand and throwing her to the floor, she got on her hands and knees and started to crawl away from him, she was gasping for breath. Her ribs and back were killing her. Hunter grabbed the bat and hit her in the back only further aggravating the immense pain she was in. She fell onto her stomach, Hunter grabbed her by the hair and started punching her wherever he could. She was kicking at him wildly as he was walking her towards the kitchen. He threw her as hard as he possibly could onto the wood floor, before she had a chance to get up, he hit her in the head with the bat. She blacked out immediately. Hunter smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. He opened it and squated down next to her unconscious battered body and grabbed hold of her arm and pulled up her sleeve and looked at her thin wrist and the smooth vein running through the middle. He didn't think twice before he slowly pushed down extremely hard on the vein and slit downward. he cut through the tendons and down to the bone. He watched as blood poured from her wrist, he placed the knife in her hand to make it looked like she had killed herself. Hunter left after a few minutes, satisfied as her breathing shallowed and she lay in a pool of her own blood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave burst through the front door and shouted, "LITA!" When he didn't get a response he ran upstairs and looked throughout the whole upper level. He couldn't find her anywhere, so he ran back downstairs and into the kitchen. He froze when he saw her laying, motionless in the middle of the floor surrounded by a pool of her own blood. He saw where the blood was coming from and couldn't believe she'd tried to kill herself. He put his arm around her back and lifted her toward him. He placed 2 of his fingers to the base of her neck, relieved that he could feel her pulse even though it was slow and shallow. He looked around frantically for something to hold on her wrist. There was a dish towel on the counter, he grabbed it and wrapped it around her bleeding wrist. He picked her up and grabbed her car keys on the way out the door. He put the passenger seat down and layed her in. He buckeled her in and ran around to the other side of the truck. He got on the express way even though he had no idea where he was going. After about 10 minutes he was starting to worry, he looked at her and saw that the towel was soaked with blood. When he loooked back at the road he saw a blue sign for the hospital. He smiled in relief and followed the signs to the hospital and to the emergency parking. He didn't bother to park he just drove up to the curb. He jumped out and ran over to get her, pulled her up still managing to hold onto her bleeding wrist. As he ran in with her, he looked at the huge, black and blue bruise above her eyebrow with blood running down her cheek. As he got into the waiting room, nurses appeared out of nowhere and he laid her on a strecher that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and wheeled her away through double doors. Dave tried to follow them but they stopped him and told him he'd have to sit down and wait and they'd come get him as soon as they knew something. Dave couldn't sit down, all he could do was pace back and forth throughout the length of the waiting room over and over again, waiting for the doctor to show up and tell him what he feared most. Worst case scenerios kept running though his mind; _What if she's dead? Why did she do that? Why was her head bleeding? I know Hunter had something to do with it. I should have been here sooner. Why didn't I come here sooner? Why would she try to kill herself after getting beaten by Hunter? She had obviously gotten him to leave. What is taking those damn doctors so long?_ _How long before I can see her? Is she dead and they won't tell me?_

Dave's waiting went on for about 2 and a half hours.

Then finally the doctor came out and Dave quickly walked over to him.

"How is she?" Dave asked, the desperation apparent even to him in his shaky voice.

"She's in stable condition at the moment. She has lost alot of blood. She is so weak at the moment she can barely open her eyes. Now I have a few questions for you. Does she have a history of depression or self injury?"

"Not that I know of."

"Has she ever talked about suicide?"

"No."

"Do you know of any reasons why she'd try to kill herself ?"

"No . . . Look I can hardly concentrate. I won't answer anymore questions until I see her and talk to her."

"She really isn't up for conversation, she's in intensive care right now, she's slipping in and out of consciousness. She has 14 stitches in her wrist. You can see her but don't ask her alot of questions, she's very out of it. She has terrible bruises on her back and ribs . . .which I read in her file that she had sugery a few weeks ago. She's healing nicely but this will prolong her recovery, she has a grade 3 concussion and when I tried to bandage her head she refused so don't be shocked at the bruise, it's extremely swollen and she has 9 stitches that aren't covered because of the whole bandage issue."

"Got it. Can I see her now?" Dave asked impatiently.

"Follow me," he said.

Dave followed him through the double doors and through a long hallway, into a private room. Lita lay there looking small and extremely pale. He even surprised himself when he found himself blinking back tears. Her beautiful eyes were closed and she had a white blanket up to her waist. Dave walked in slowly and pulled up a chair next to her. He looked at her wrist, wrapped in a white bandage. Idly, he moved his fingers lightly up and down the snow white bandage. Then his eyes traveled up to her head with the uncovered stitches, the bruise was unimagineably bad, she suddenly started to move her arms, her hand traveled up to her head and she started scratching at her uncovered stitches. He grabbed her hand and held it in his own. She moaned softly, her eyes still closed, she was angry at being confined by him. She tried to pull her hand away from him. He held her hand tighter. She started twisting around on the bed. He didn't know what to do. He dropped her hand and ran out of the room, he ran to the nurses center and told them what was happening, one of the nurses ran into the room and held her arms down, Dave followed that nurse and a few seconds later the other nurse ran in with a long needle and jammed it in Lita's arm. A few seconds later she stopped thrashing around and fell into a deep sleep.

"You should go into the waiting room. She needs to rest. We'll get you as soon as she wakes up."

"What is me being in here going to do with her resting?" Dave asked, annoyed that they wanted him to leave. He knew he needed to be with her.

"Just go sit down. We have to run more tests."

"I need to be with her. What if she wakes up and doesn't know where she is? I have to stay with her."

"We need room to work. The second she wakes up, I will personally come get you. Okay?"

"Fine," Dave said reluctantly. He looked at her pale, bruised, but stunning face. _She's the strongest person I know. She'll be fine. She has to be._ He tore his eyes away from her sleeping, ravaged body and went to sit down and wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"David Batista . . . " One of the nurses called out a few hours later. Dave jumped up and went over to the nurse.

"Is she alright?" he asked frantically.

"She's alright. At the moment, there's nothing else we can do for her. She was awake for a few minutes and she still wouldn't let us bandage her head. Do you know why she keeps refusing ?"

"No idea . . . Can I see her ?"

"I guess, just don't upset her or touch her, if she moves again the way she did she could do permanent damage."

"I won't touch her," Dave said and followed the nurse to another room. Lita lay there looking like a sleeping angel. Once again Dave pulled a chair up to the bed and watched her. The nurse had already left the room. Dave whispered to Lita softly, "Hey, I don't like seeing you like this. I am so sorry I didn't come sooner. I feel so guilty, like this is my fault, if I had been there I'd have killed that son of a bitch. I won't ever let anything happen to you again. I promise." Dave couldn't keep his eyes off of her, even when the doctors came in to check her temperature and blood pressure. Her fever was a 100.2 degrees. They gave her some motrin and morphine through an IV. Dave couldn't stand watching her laying still, she usually was so active and he had to fight her to get her to relax. Tear formed in his eyes and slowly ran down his face.

Dave sat there for several hours just watching her sleep. When she stared to stir, Dave jumped and scooted even closer to her. When her eyes opened he said, "Hey . . . are you okay ?"

"Wait. . .where. . .why?" she mumbled almost incoherently.

"Don't you remember what happened ? You . . . hurt yourself," he said solemnly.

"No. . . Hunter . . . He . . . I didn't. . .," she was frantic, trying to get him to understand.

"Shh . . . Just relax we'll talk more when you're feeling better."

"I'm fine . . . but I didn't try to kill myself. . . What are you doing here ?. . . How did I get here ? . . . The kitchen . . . I was on the floor," she was rambling.

"Just rest. I had a bad feeling so I flew out here just in time to take you to the hospital. It was Hunter wasn't it ?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said and turned her head away from him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he said, watching her.

"I didn't . . . He . . . "

"I know he did it. Just sleep." Lita nodded and closed her eyes. Dave watched her sleep and a few hours later he fell lightly asleep in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lita opened her eyes, she saw Batista asleep in the chair, she watched him sleep for a few minutes. Then one of the nurses came in to take her temperature and blood pressure. Dave woke up as soon as the nurse entered the room.

"Your temperature is normal and your blood pressure is too," the nurse said with a smile. Lita nodded."Are you sure you won't let me bandage your head ?"

"I'm sure," she said.

"Alright, I'll come check on you in a few hours," the nurse said as she left the room.

"Feelin' better?" Dave asked.

"Wonderful. Listen, I didn't try to kill myself. It was Hunter, he beat me and hit me in the head with the bat, and then I passed out, I didn't try to kill myself," she said in a big rush.

"I know you didn't . . . that was Hunter's knife that was in your hand."

"So you believe me?" she asked exhausted.

"I believe you. It's all the doctors that you have to convince otherwise."

"I know."

"Can I get you anything ?"

"No. You don't have to stay here, you know?" she said, still trying to be the strong one.

"Yeah, I do," he said as if he thought she were crazy.

"Why?" she asked as she gently put her head back, but with enough force that it made her wince."Do you really think Hunter won't come to the hospital to finish the job?"

"He might . . . but - "

"Well then I'm staying here. And you can't make me leave," he said with a smile.

"I'm not in the mood for arguing with you," she said and gently touched the stitches on her head.

"It hurts doesn't it? More than you'll ever tell me. Leaning your head back on the pillow made you wince. Don't think I didn't notice."

"It doesn't feel great," she said with her eyes shut.

They were interrupted by a man in a black suit asking if he could talk to Lita alone. Dave left reluctantly after confirming that he was indeed a doctor and not someone sent to do Hunter's bidding.

"Lita, I am from the mental health ward here at the hospital, and I have a few questions for you." He said, "Let's start off with why you tried to kill yourself ?"

" I didn't try to kill myself," she said, sensing the beginning of a long interrogation.

"Denying it only makes things worse. Now, tell me the truth so we can get you some help."

"I didn't try to commit suicide, why would I lie about something like that? I don't need any help because I haven't done anything that would make people question my sanity!" Lita practically yelled. Dave was standing outside the room and came in as soon as he heard her scream.

"I think you better go," Dave said to the doctor with an angry tone. "I'll explain it to you later." Dave said quietly, so Lita woldn't hear.

After the doctor had left, Dave asked, "What was that all about? No, wait. Let me guess, you trying to kill yourself ?"

" Mmmhhhmmm," she mumbeled. Screaming at the doctor didn't help her head. She shut her eyes tightly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it," he said quietly, so he wouldn't hurt her head more, "I'm going to go get you somethimg to eat real fast," he said and left the room with a worried frown on his handsome face.

He came back 15 minutes later with soup and a cup of ice.

"Thanks,"she said. He passed her the cup of ice, she grabbed it with her bandaged wrist and as soon as it was in her hand she dropped it, sending ice all over the floor and bed, her wrist was to weak to even hold a small cup of ice.

She gasped. "I'm so sorry . . ., " she said and started to pick it up.

"It's okay. Let me get it." Dave felt so sorry for her, he knew she was embarrassed and mad at herself.

"Lita, it's no problem. You've lost alot of blood, especially from your wrist, it's completely understandable. Hunter ripped through your tendons and to the bone. It will take a while to heal. Just be patient."

"No. It's not okay," she said angrily.

"Why not?" he asked as he got the last few ice chips up off the floor and stood looking at her.

"I should at least be able to hold a cup of ice. If I can't do that, then will I ever be able to wrestle again ? . . . ," she said with a panicked voice.

"Hey, calm down," he said soothingly, "You'll be able to wrestle. I'll make sure of that. This just happened yesterday. You need some time," he said. She leaned back and Dave sat down next to her and got a spoonful of soup and was about to give it to her, but then she said, "I'm not hungry." Dave sighed defeatedly.

"Lita you have to eat," Dave tried to reason with her.

"Later. . . "

"Lita, come on. You really should eat something," he pleaded with her.

"Since Hunter's not here, you should go home and get some sleep."

"Hunter isn't here, that's why I _am_ staying here and not letting you out of my sight."

Before Lita could protest, a doctor in a white coat came in and said, "Lita, I need to look at you back and ribs. Just to make sure you don't have any more damage, and that everything will heal properly in time."

Lita sighed. Dave gave her a warning look. The doctor tried to help her sit up, but she said she could do it.

"Sir, do you think you could help me here?" the doctor asked Dave.

"Uh, sure," Dave said and walked over to her and put his arms around her and gently helped her sit up. She struggled against him less than she did the doctor. Dave stood in front of her and the doctor instructed Lita to put her head on Dave's shoulder. She didn't want to, but she eventually did. Dave wasn't sure where to put his hands, so he finally rested them on Lita's thighs, she was to out of it to notice or to care. The doctor opened the back of her hospital gown and gingerly touched her bruised back. Pressing his fingers all along her spine. Dave was shocked at how bad her back was. It was covered in bruises, black, purple and blue, with a long gash across her lower back that had to be closed with a several stitches. He was looking over her shoulder, watching the doctor. As the doctor touched an especially bad part Lita gasped, and slightly arched her back in pain, her chest pressed against his, desperately trying to get away from the doctor's cold touch that was sending shockwaves of agony through her, she pushed her head down harder on Dave's strong shoulder, her nails digging into his arms. Dave whispered in her ear, "It's okay . . . He's almost done." He soothingly moved his hands up and down on her thighs. She breathed deeply and turned her head to the side. She was vaguely aware that her head was throbbing more because of the way she had pressed it against his shoulder.

"This is bad Lita. It could take awhile before you back is healed. Now let's take a look at your ribs. We're going to have to take the gown off, same deal as your back. I have to see the bruises and see if you need surgery," the doctor said.

"No," Lita said with anger in her voice.

"Come on, Lita. It's for your own good. Let the doctor take a look," Dave urged her.

Lita knew she was fighting a losing battle. She knew the doctor needed to get a good look at her ribs. _I'm not wearing a bra, they took it off me. It was hurting me. To much pressure on my back and it rested right on the sorest part of my ribs . . . _

She was wearing a pair of thin, short, light blue cotton shorts that rested low on her hips. Lita tried to keep the gown on, but the doctor insisted it was the only way he could give her an accurate diagnosis. He told her again that he needed to see the bruises and if there was blood beneath them and that he had to see if she needed more surgery. Lita was in to much pain to keep pulling away. She finally relented and Dave helped her lean back and take off the gown. Lita quickly covered her bare breasts with her arm, before anyone saw anything. Dave was to engrossed in his worries about her to even give the fact that the woman that he had such strong feelings for and was so attracted to, had only her thin arm over her bare breasts. His attention was on her face and the doctor and making sure he was being gentle with her. Her ribs were so bad. She closed her eyes in pain as the doctor touched a terribly tender spot about an inch below her right breast. His hands were so cold that she shivered slightly.

"Lita, I hate to tell you this, but we are going to keep you in the hospital overnight and part of tomorrow. You will be released in the afternoon, if all goes as well as I hope it will," the doctor said.

"Thanks," Lita said trying not to show the disappointment on her face. But Dave saw it. The doctor left and Lita realized that Dave was still holding the gown. She reached out an arm for it.

"Oh, sorry. Here," he said embarrassed, walking over to her and opening the gown so that she could slip her arms through. She put one arm through and then pulled it against herself, desperate for cover and warmth and quickly slipped her other arm through.

"I know you didn't want my help but I was asked just like I was before - ," Dave tried to explain.

"It's fine."

"So you're not mad at me ?"

"No."

"Well, I'm not going to argue," he said and Lita smiled self consciously. She was grateful that he wasn't mentioning anything about seeing her in nothing.

"You know I wasn't looking or anything," Dave blushed, "I was only looking at the bruises," he explained, "And the pain on your face," he added quietly.

"I know you weren't," she said, slightly disappointed because she thought he wasn't going to mention it, "You look tired - why don't you go home and sleep," she added, changing the subject and leaning her head back against the uncomfortable pillow.

"You know I'm not leaving you, if Hunter ever comes here and hurts you and I'm not here I don't know what I'd do with myself. So again I repeat: I am not leaving you again. Ever. He might think you're dead, but sooner rather than later he'll figure it out and be angrier and more hell bent on revenge than before."

"You'll have to let me out of your sight sooner or later. You can't protect me forever, you know?"

"I won't let anything happen to you again," Dave said with an exasperated sigh.

"I don't want to argue," she exhaustedly begged and closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead, being careful not to touch her bruise and stitches.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

"No."

"Come on there must be something I could do for you. I feel so useless."

"Well, go home and get some food to eat and run errands. . . Then you won't feel so useless."

"Lita, I don't care how much I piss you off, I'm not leaving you . . . And tomorrow when you get releaesed we can either go back to my house or yours. It's up to you, but I think we should go to my house because Hunter's probably stalking your's right now."

"I don't want to have you take care of me. I'm not as helpless as you seem to think."

"I don't think you're helpless . . . I think you need me right now," he said cautiously, waiting for her to blow up at him and tell him again that she could take care of herself and that she didn't need anyone.

"I don't - "

"Lita . . . just get some rest and we'll go back to my place tomorrow."

"I thought you said I got to choose."

"Well, I changed my mind. I've decided it's best for us to go to my place."

"I don't want to argue," she said again and tried to push herself up and gasped in pain. She grabbed he ribs with one hand and her back with the other.

"Lita!" he said and quickly jumped out of his chair went over to her. He propped pillows up beind her back, and helped her get comfortable. She sighed. He could see the tiredness in her eyes.

"Hunter is dead . . . ," Dave started to say.

"Don't do anything. I'll handle it. It's not you he's put in the hospital twice. If anyone gets to kill him, it's me," Lita said with hatred burning in her eyes.

"Fair enough. Do I at least get to help?" Dave asked with a smirk.

"We'll talk," she said with a small smile, her anger left, only to be replaced with extreme tiredness, she let her eyes close. Dave sat down and closed his eyes as well and within a few minutes they were both asleep. They slept through the night, Dave occasionally waking to check on her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Lita was woken up by a nurse coming to take her blood pressure and temperature.

"You are doing alot better - you will be released for sure within the next few hours."

"Great," Lita said sleepily.

"I bet you're happy to be getting out of here," Dave said, streching and wiping the tiredness from his eyes.

"You have no idea," she said. Dave smiled at her.

"How's you're wrist?" he asked concerned.

"Fine," she said as she watched the nurse walk out of the room.

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

"Really," she said, looking at him

"Okay," he said. Even though he didn't believe her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later the doctor came in with the release forms and Lita signed. After the doctor left the nurse came in and handed Lita her clothes.

"Here you are miss. We had them washed because they were covered in blood. There are still stains in them, but at least they're clean," she said brightly.

"Thanks," Lita said as the nurse left.

"I'll go while you change. I'll come back in 10 minutes. Is that good?" Dave asked.

"It's fine," she said as Dave left.

Lita took off the hospital gown and started dressing - doing this reminded her of when she changed into her pajamas that first day at Dave's house, she had a hard time buttoning her jeans with her wrist. She pulled her long sleeved t-shirt over her head and frowned when she saw the blood stains all over her clothes. She hadn't realized that she had bled this much. She was so grateful Dave had taken her to the hospital. She knew that if he hadn't she would have bled to death. She then thought about the fact that the doctor from the physco ward hadn't come to bother her again. As she was thinking this Dave knocked on the door. "Come in!" she called, jarred from her thoughts.

"Oh my God, Lita . . ., " he breathed.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Your clothes. Do you want me to go get you something else to wear ? I saw a gift shop . . . "

"No, it's fine. By the way, how come that physco ward doctor hasn't come to bother me again?" Lita asked.

"Don't worry about it. I took care of it."

"Okay . . . Thanks," she said unsurely.

"Don't mention it," he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the car, Lita was quiet and Dave wanted to ask about Hunter and how she got him to leave. But he respected her enough not to pressure her. He was about to turn on the radio when Lita said, "Please no . . ."

"Sorry, I just thought - "

"I know," she said and looked out the window, resting her head on the seatbelt.

Dave realized that he probably shouldn't have even tried to turn the radio on because he knew her head was probably pounding. But turning the radio on was how they always drove. It broke the silence, so to speak.

The long drive was filled with fast food stops and Lita sleeping on and off. When they finally arrived back at Dave's fairy tale mansion, they slowly got out of the car and walked up the steps, Lita looked at her watch it was 2:28 A.M. She was so tired and her wrist was aching, but not as much as her back and ribs. Her wrist took second place. As soon as they walked into the living room Dave said, "Home again, I'll take your bags up to your room." Lita nodded and followed him up the stairs - she hurt but didn't say anything. Dave set her things down and asked Lita, "Why did you refuse to take the pain pills the doctor prescribed?"

"Because they make me to tired and tomorrow I am going to start training. I want to be back in the ring by the end of the month," she said.

"That's pretty soon. I'll help you - now don't argue with me I want to help you," he said.

"I'm to tired to argue," she said. She was glad he'd help her. Lita went and got ready for bed and didn't wake up until around 10 the next morning. She quickly got up and took a shower, being careful not to get her stitches wet, she went downstairs, with her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Lita was wearing a piar of Nike pants and a matching t-shirt.

"Morning," Dave greeted her.

"Morning," she replied.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," she said.

"What time do you want to head to the gym?"

"Whenever you want to," she said.

"How about in an hour?" Dave suggested.

"Fine," she said.

"Alright. I'll go get ready." Dave said and got up to leave. Lita sat at the table thinking about how she didn't want to embaress herself in front of Dave . . . she wanted to be able to do all the moves she'd been able to 2 month ago. She didn't wanna take the time off to recover, she wanted to be back in the ring this second fighting for the women's championship. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dave asking, "Are you ready to go ?"

"Yeah," she said and followed him to his car.

"Wait a second . . . I have to get my car," she suddenly realized.

"Already taken care of - it should be down here by tomorrow night."

"Thanks," she said relieved and got into his sports car and drove to the gym. Lita was surprised to find that the gym was only 15 minutes from Dave's house. They walked in and Lita watched Dave say somrthing to the lady at the counter, she was surprised when Dave led her to the back of the gym and through a locked door. Inside the room was a wrestling ring the exact same size as the WWE ring. Lita smiled and put her water bottle on a chair and slowly walked up the stairs and into the center of the ring.

Dave smiled as he watched her, he could tell that this was Lita's passion. After a few seconds he went up the stairs and asked Lita, "Is there a certain move that you wanna start with or do you just wanna jump right in and see what we should work on?"

"Let's just start," she answered. Dave nodded and advanced towards her and grabbed her in a tight hold, they wrestled around and then Lita gave him the twist of fate. She fell painfully on her back, jarring her ribs. She lay there trying to breathe normally.

"You okay? We should stop. It's to soon for you to be doing this. Let's go home."

"No. I am not leaving. I'm fine, see?" she slowly stood up, resisting the urge to wrap her arm protectively around her injured ribs.

"I don't believe you. We should leave," he turned and walked over to the ropes.

She went after him, spun him around and gave him another twist of fate. Again she landed on her back but this time her adrenaline took over and she jumped back up and looked down at him as he lay breathing heavy on the mat.

"Has anyone ever told you that you do that really well?" he asked, struggling to sit up.

"Stop being so easy. I know you're much better than that," she challenged him.

"I just don't wanna 'unleash the animal ' on ya'," he said with a laugh.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," she said, "I'd at least like you to give me a fair fight."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"It is."

"There is one thing I won't do though."

"What ?"

"Spear you ."

"You could do that."

"I know I could but I'm not going to - that is one thing that could seriously break you in half."

"Fine," she said and grabbed him in a sleeper - all the work they had been doing was just basic ground work, Dave hadn't picked her up at all or slammed her to the mat - he could tell Lita was getting tired of him being so gentle even after he said he wouldn't be. So with her behind him giving him the sleeper - he stood up with her on his back and flipped her over his shoulder and hard into the mat. Lita cried out. Dave thought he had really hurt her and was reaching down to help her up when she springed back up like Shawn Michaels does. Then she drop kicked him so hard he fell back through the ropes and then Lita ran at him and grabbed onto the top rope and pushed herself through the top and middle rope and kicked Dave with both her feet landing right in the middle of his chest, he fell to the floor and lay there still for a few seconds.

Lita's back and ribs were aching and her head was pounding but she was glad that the bruise had faded, and she could hardly do anything with her wrist. She was losing steam and pain was starting to rip through her body.

Lita gave a small smile.

"Wanna take a break?" he asked.

"Fine," she said and got out of the ring and went over to her water bottle, she would've helped Dave up but he had already gotten to his feet. He looked over at Lita and she seemed to be walking really tensely.

"Lita, you alright ?"

"Mmmhhmm," she nodded and drank some water and gingerly sat down.

"You don't look fine to me. You pulled your back flipping up like that didn't you?"

"It's nothing - I didn't do anything," she said.

"Let me take a look at it please."

"No," she said.

"Come on Lita, I just wanna see if you ripped the stitches on your lower back or something."

"I didn't," she said and took another sip of water. Dave walked back over to the chair where he had his water and bag. He looked back over at Lita and was shocked to see blood seeping through her bandaged wrist.

"Lita!" Dave cried and ran over to her. He grabbed her wrist tightly and she dropped her water bottle.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily trying to push away from him.

"Look at your wrist!" he said. She did and saw the blood coming through the ace bandage wrap.

"So? I just broke a few stitches," she said as if it was nothing.

"Come here," he said still holding onto her wrist. He sat down next to her and held her wrist tightly and held her arm up in the air.

"I can do this myself," she said.

"I have a tighter grip than you do," he said. She was ready to argue, but knew he was right. They sat like that for another 15 minutes. After that time Dave checked to see if she was still bleeding. She was, but not as much.

"Let's call it a day," Dave said. Lita nodded. They gathered their things and went home.

"I'm really sorry if I hurt you when I flipped you like that."

"It's fine."

"You keep saying that but you know I don't believe you, right?"

"I said I'm fine. You didn't hurt me."

"Fine," Dave said but he knew she was lying. As he always knew.

"Do you wanna not train tomorrow?" Dave asked.

"I'm going to. You don't have to come."

"No I'll go. I was just thinking of you," Dave said as he pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Lita got out quickly and went to take a cool shower. They had only been at the gym for a few hours, but Lita was so tired and sore. She layed down on her bed in her pajamas and only planned on resting her eyes and muscles for a minute but she fell asleep until after 8pm. Dave walked by her door just as she was sitting up.

"Hey, dinner's on the counter."

"Thanks," she said as he walked away. She pushed herself off the bed and went and ate dinner alone in the kitchen. As she was eating the phone rang. Lita looked at the caller Id and saw Helmsley, Hunter. Knowing it was Triple H she didn't answer. Instead waited until he left a message.

"Hey Batista - it's Hunter. I'm starting to wonder why the news stations have been saying that Lita attempted suicide but lived. When I left she was as good as dead. Do you know what's up? Call me as soon as you can. Bye, man."

Lita sat there thinking. A few minutes later Dave came down in a pair of navy blue pajama pants and nothing else.

"Was that the phone?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Who was it?"

"Hunter."

"Oh, great."

"Yeah, he left a message," she said and watched as Dave listened to it, his face was intense. He dialed Hunter's number and said, "Hey man . . . I didn't hear anything about that. It might've been one of her friends - "

"I don't know who," Dave said after a minute.

"I'll be back in a few weeks - end of the month," Dave answered Hunter's questions.

"Okay man, bye," Dave said and hung up the phone and looked at Lita.

"That was interesting," Dave said to Lita.

"Hunter is going to come looking for me and I bet this is one of the first places he'll look," Lita said.

"Lita . . .," Dave sighed.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"You are not leaving. I don't care if he comes here. If he does it'll be the biggest mistake he ever made. I won't let him hurt you ever again. That's a promise."

"I appreciate that - but you can't protect me forever."

"I can try," he said with a smile. Lita shook her head at him.

"I don't need someone to protect me."

"I know you don't but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I felt so bad when I found you on the floor covered in blood."

"That was a one time thing. It's not like it's gonna happen again," she said.

"Not with me there it won't," Dave said.

"Stop making me sound like I can't take care of myself!" Lita said angrily.

"I know you can, you've always taken care of yourself. But what's wrong with letting me help you ?"

"I've already let you help me. Do you know how hard that was? I hated every second of it!" she yelled.

"I know you did!" Dave said loudly. "But that didn't stop me and it won't stop me! Like I said you can hate me if you want to but that won't change me helping you!" Dave yelled.

"I want out of here," Lita said calmly and walked up the stairs. Dave sat at the table for a minute until he realized what a mistake it would be to let her go. He ran up the stairs and into her room and saw her walking out and toward him, with her backpack over her shoulder.

"Don't go," he said at this point he was ready to beg her not to go.

"Stay away from me," she said.

"Lita - you don't mean that. Not after everything that's happened this past month."

Lita stopped and looked him in his eyes. "I mean it," she said and walked past him and started down the stairs. Dave stood there dumbfounded for a second before going after her. He felt like she had just stabbed him in the heart.

About halfway down the stairs, with Dave close behind her, she tripped over his shoe again, and just as she was falling forward she felt Dave's arm around her waist, once again pulling her back against his chest. As soon as she had her balance she pushed his arm away and ran down the rest of the stairs with Dave right behind her, Dave was calling after her as she went out the door. Lita stopped running as soon as she reached the start of the driveway. There, standing smugly in front of his car was Hunter Hurst Helmsley. Dave ran up behind Lita and he too stopped when he saw Hunter.

"So you've been lying to me the whole time?" Hunter said.

Dave didn't say anything. He just walked toward Triple H.

"You're gonna pay. Both of you," Hunter spat at them. He ran at Dave with an intense fire in his eyes, they started fighting and throwing punches, while Hunter was distracted Lita slipped into Dave's garage and grabbed a baseball bat. She took her weapon and ran back outside and started beating Triple H with it. Hunter turned and grabbed the end of the bat and was going to rip it away from her, but Dave didn't see Lita in front of Hunter and he drop kicked him in the lower back. Pushing Hunter on top of Lita to the ground. Lita hit her head on the cement and almost passed out. Hunter took advantage of being on top of Lita and started punching her wherever he could. That didn't last for long, as Dave pulled Hunter off Lita and beat him bloody and didn't stop until Hunter fell and couldn't get up. Dave and Lita looked at eachother. They watched as Hunter slowly got up, but didn't attack either of them, he limped over to his car and drove away after yelling, "This isn't over yet !"

"I'd expect nothing less!" Lita called back. And they watched him drive away. As soon as he was gone Dave started walking towards Lita. Before he could say anything Lita said,"I'm sorry." She avoided looking him in the eyes.

"You didn't do anything," Dave said.

"Are you alright?" Lita asked Dave.

"Well I'll tell you how I feel; I am actually not that bad. I am bleeding a bit on my arm but I'll live and I am getting a bad headache. Other than that I'm doing good. Now since I was honest with you, can you please tell me how you feel. Honestly ?" Dave looked at Lita and she looked away with tears in her eyes. Dave was just about to ask what he did wrong when Lita whispered, "I can't." She turned away and walked back into the house. Dave watched her walk away. He followed her slowly. He found her upstairs sitting on her bed with her arms crossed over her chest and staring at the wall. Dave walked over and sat next to her on the bed and reached out and put his hand on her shoulder only to have her shrug away from his touch.

"Hey, come on Lita. I want you to be honest and not lie and tell me you're fine when you're not." Dave explained. Lita still wouldn't look at him. She wanted him to go away. Dave wrapped his strong arm around her stiff shoulders only to have her stand up and walk over onto the balcony that was connected to her room. She stood with her hands on the rail, looking out at the pool. Dave wouldn't give up. She was a hard person and that's the way she would always be.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything. _I really wanna tell him everything that hurts when he asks. But I can't and I never will. I like having someone worried about me - it's a nice change, _Lita thought. _No you don't want someone worried about you - that creates a distraction for both of you and I won't let myself care for Dave. _That's what she decided.

Dave realized that she wasn't going to say anything and walked out of the room. She was trying to decide whether she had made the right decision. She stayed out on the balcony and watched the sunset. Dave went back to his room and fell into his bed thinking about Hunter and Lita

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lita woke up and went downstairs Dave wasn't there. She knew he was still asleep. So quietly she left and went to the gym.

She was working with 20 pound weights when Dave came up behind her and asked, "Why didn't you wake me up? I would've come with you."

"You were tired. No biggie."

"Do you wanna go in the ring in a few minutes? As soon as you're done here."

"That's fine," she said still lifting weights. She was already exhausted but knew she needed to train in the ring.

She met Dave in the ring a few minutes later. He was going over some standard positions and punches. Lita walked in the ring and stood behind him, as he was turning around she drop kicked him square in the chest. He stumbled backward and said, "I was not expectimg that." Lita only smiled at him as he got up. They circled around each other for a few seconds before locking into a tight hold. They both knew Dave was stronger. So quickly Lita turned the situation around and gave him a DDT. She got up quickly and started kicking him with all her strength, hitting him right in his ribs and lungs. Dave kicked her legs out from under her and she fell beside him. Instead of attacking her they just lay still for a few minutes to catch their breath. Dave finally said, "That is gonna leave a mark." He said and got up. Lita followed him. They went and got some water. After a few minutes Lita walked back into the ring and started running into the ropes and practicing clotheslines. Dave quickly and quietly walked over to the ring and while she stopped to strech a minute Dave stood in the other end of the ring and Lita turned around and Dave ran right into a clothesline. Instead of falling, he stood his ground and grabbed her arm and pulled it hard behind her back. A gasp escaped her throat before she could stop it. Dave forced her into a DDT. She lay there a few seconds before getting up. Her head was still extremely sore and the stitches had only come out the day before.

"Lita, are you okay?" he asked getting down next to her and watching her hold her head in her hands.

"I'm okay," she rasped, but didn't remove her hands from her aching head.

He got down next to her and gently put his hand on her upper back and moved his hand in a soothing motion. She let him keep his hand there.

"It's okay," she said and gently turned onto her sore back. Most of the bruising had gone away, but it was still extremely sore and tender to the touch.

"Lita . . . I know you're in pain. Let's call it quits for today," he said as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"No. I want to keep going," she said and removed her hands and got to her feet shakily.

They wresteled around for a few more minutes before Dave called it quits for the day and they went home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks Lita and Dave trained everyday, shocked that they weren't ambushed by Hunter. After 4 weeks of training Lita was ready to get back in the ring. She called Vince to confirm her official return that Monday. Since it was Saturday Lita and Dave were getting packed to leave tomorrow for New Hampshire.

"Are you excited to be gettin' back in the ring?" Dave asked.

"It's taken to long, but it'll be nice to get back," she said trying to hide the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"Hunter's shoulder is dislocated and his hand is broken," Lita said.

"I could tell something was off at our last little meeting. Why are you telling me now?" Dave asked. He couldn't believe that she had waited this long to tell him about Hunter's injuries.

"Because if we run into him on Monday then . . . "

"We'll know his weaknesses," Dave finished for her. Lita nodded and carried her bag down the stairs and left it by the front door. Then she went back upstairs and Dave followed and stood in the doorway watching her pack the rest of her clothes and asked with a sigh,"What are you doing ?"

"Packing," she answered as if it were obvious.

"Why . . . Aren't you staying here ?"

"No . . . I'm going home at the end of Raw."

"Why don't you stay with me until we're done with Hunter ?"

"That might be awhile."

"It might. But I don't want you going back home and run the risk of Hunter attacking you again." He didn't mention the other reason he wanted her to stay. He knew he was falling for he. Hard. Everything about her intrigued him. From the way she pushed him away to the way she would sometimes smile at him and try to hide it.

"I have a life to get back to and bills to pay."

"Well pay them over the phone. Just stay here. Please," he begged.

"Dave . . . "

"No. Please," he said desperately and walked into the room and stood a few inches apart from her.

"You're probably sick of having me around and the only reason you want me to stay is so you don't have to fly to North Carolina to save my ass again," she said, avoiding his gaze and trying to concentrate on packing and ignore the fact that he was so close to her.

"I like you staying here. If I had my way you'd never leave."

"You'll get sick of me." Lita said, folding a shirt that she had already folded.

"Never. Come on just stay until we're through with Hunter."

"Fine."

"Really ?"

"I'd argue but it doesn't seem to do me any good." Dave smiled at that comment from her.

"No it really doesn't," Dave laughed relieved.

_What am I doing? I don't want to stay here. I have to get home. But he seems so sincere. Maybe . . . just maybe . . ._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Monday Afternoon at the Hotel_

Dave knocked on Lita's door and she opened a few seconds later carrying her black backpack over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

"It should be an interesting night," Dave said, quickly breaking the silence.

"Should be," Lita said in response.

"Are you nervous?" Dave asked.

"No."

"Who are you against tonight?" Dave asked.

"Victoria." Lita said. "For the title." Lita added with a small smile.

"You'll get it ~ do you want me to come down to the ring with you."

"If they come down to the ring I'll take care of it."

"Really? If you insist. I guess I'll stay backstage and watch then."

"I insist. Don't come out unless things get really bad . . . which I don't think they will."

"You never know . . .," Dave said as he pulled into the arena parking lot.

They got out of the car and walked into the arena and Lita stopped when she saw the name on her locker room.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked, looking down at her.

Lita looked at Dave with mysterious eyes and took her name card off the door and started walking away from Dave. He followed curiously as she turned the corner and stopped at Ric Flair's locker room. Dave finally got what was going on; she was switching the name cards. So if Triple H attacked her he'd think it was her room and he might just attack Flair instead. Dave smiled and watched her put her name card in Flair's name card place. Then she calmly walked away and put Flair's name card on her door. Then she went inside and Dave followed. "That was smart." He said.

"Not that complicated," she replied, setting her bag down.

"I should uh . . . get going then. Good luck," he said.

"You too," she said with her back turned toward him going through her bag. Dave nodded as he shut the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita's entrance music blared and she walked through the curtain with a smile on her fans went crazy. She slid into the ring, stood on the turnbuckles and smiled at the fans. Victoria had entered the ring before Lita and as soon as Lita jumped down Victoria came back into the ring from where she was waiting outside the ring, and the ref called for the bell. They locked up and Lita quickly turned it into a DDT and then as soon as Victoria got up, Lita drop kicked her right in her chest, knocking her against the ropes. Lita came at her and hit her several times across the chest. Victoria got a leg up and kicked Lita in her stomach, she doubled over in pain. Victoria got Lita in position for the widow's peak. Lita tried to struggle out of it but it didn't work and as Victoria dropped down Lita fell hard to her stomach, Victoria turned her over and the ref counted to 2 but Lita got her shoulder up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave was watching her match intensely, smiling as she kicked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita pushed Victoria up and stood up holding Victoria by the hair and kicked her with her knee in her face. Victoria stumbled as Lita set her up for a twist of fate. Victoria layed still as Lita climbed to the top rope. She landed an amazing moonsault on Victoria, pinned her, and the ref counted to 3 and Lita got up quickly and smiled as the ref handed her the Women's Championship Belt, Lita raised the belt above her head and she was about to leave the ring when Triple H's music blared through the arena and Hunter walked angrily to the ring. Ric Flair at his side. They walked arrogantly down the ramp and stepped into the ring. Lita threw the belt to the mat and watched as Hunter and Ric circled her. As Triple H was coming towards her she drop kicked him and then all hell broke loose. Ric started attcking Lita as Hunter got himself together. Dave ran into the ring as quickly as he possibly could. His mind soley focused on getting to Lita. As soon as he slid into the ring, he and Lita kicked their asses, and before Ric and Hunter could get the upper hand again Dave and Lita had left the ring smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lita's locker room . . . _

"Congratulations!!!! You're the new women's champ!" Dave said happily.

"Thanks," Lita said with a smile and then she continued, "Thanks for the help too."

"It was nothing. I told you I'd be there and I was."

Lita looked over to the moniter and saw Hunter walking toward Flair's locker room with a bat wrapped in barbed wire.

"He thinks it's your locker room still," Dave said with a smile.

"Yep," Lita said watching the moniter closely as Hunter approached the door and knocked angrily, the fire visible in Hunter's eyes. The trick worked perfectly. Hunter was so pissed off he didn't even realize who he was attacking until it was to late. Ric screamed as Hunter attacked trying to yell that it was just him. After a few seconds Hunter stopped and stood over Ric's battered body. Hunter started yelling, "We need some help over here!!! . . . "

Dave smiled at Lita and then she said, "He's not going to do anything else tonight. We should head back to the hotel," she said satisfied.

"Sounds good. . . I'll get your bag."

"No. I got it," she said and walked over to her bag before Dave could get it. Dave sighed at her still not letting him do things for her. _She's just very independent._ Dave thought as he followed Lita out to the car. The drive back to the hotel was silent except for the radio playing softly in the background.

Once they got to the hotel, Lita went and took a long, hot shower. Thankfully this room had 2 beds and Lita gratefully took the one by the window. She fell asleep while Dave was in the shower. Dave sighed knowing that they'd only get about 4 hours of sleep that night. _Up at 6, at the airport by 9. _Dave thought as he quickly fell asleep.

Lita woke up before 6 and got ready, Dave was still sound asleep and she went over and gently shook his shoulder, "Dave it's time to get up." She said softly, her long red hair lightly falling against his bare stirred but didn't open his eyes.

"Dave. . . " Lita said again a little louder. This time he opened his eyes a little and then shut them.

"Dave." Lita said as she shook him again. He rolled over onto his side. Lita smiled as she thought about how much he was acting like a child. She shook his shoulder again harder this time and said in a regular voice "Dave. Get up," she was getting annoyed.

"Fine," he said and got up and as he walked past her he mumbeled, "You know you aren't the easiest person in the world to wake up either." Lita smiled sarcastically and went out onto the balcony. She stayed out there and watched the sunrise.

When Dave came out of the bathroom he didn't see Lita anywhere and finally saw her leaning against the railing, looking peaceful as she watched the georgeouss sunrise. She turned as she heard the door slide open and Dave smiled at her. She gave him a small smile as she looked at his black suit with a white wife beater underneath.

"Sorry about not waking up. . . I'm not much of a morning person."

"I kind of figured that," she said as she walked past him and into the suite. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door, Dave followed and went to turn in the key. She pulled out her credit card and was handing it over to the receptioninst when Dave caught up with her and said,"No I'm paying."

"No." Lita said, handing her card to te receptionist. Despite Dave's protest. Dave followed Lita out to the car and got in the passenger side.

Dave got in next to her and sighed, "Why didn't you let me pay for it?"

"Because I did."

"I know you did but I should have done it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one that is making you stay with me."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Let me pay for the next hotel," he said with his eyes on the road.

"We'll see," she said looking out the front window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the airport_

Dave bought them both a coffee. They sat sipping quietly at the gate. A few minutes later they were boarded in first class and being offered alcoholic beverages. They both declined.

"It's to early to be drinking," Lita said.

"Not for some," Dave said, discreetly pointing at the man across the aisle from him.

"Clearly not," Lita whispered, amused.

"Aren't you tired?" Dave asked.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," she said.

"I'll sleep now . . .," he said and leaned back in his seat. Lita put on her ipod. Dave slept the whole flight and as they were about to land Lita decided to wake him up by putting her earphone in his ear. He jumped and said, "Hey what hell was that for?"

"I had to get you to wake up somehow," she said innocently as the plane touched down.

"Right," Dave said, suddenly realizing that the wall between them was slowly going away. It was definately still there, but not as hard as it was a few months ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got off the plane and quickly were at Dave's place. Lita went and got some lunch. Dave soon joined her and said, "Wonder what Hunter's gonna do next week. "

"Ric won't be there though," Lita said.

"That's a good thing," he said. The rest of the lunch went quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. Dave finished his lunch and asked Lita,"Do you wanna go out tonight?"

"I'm not much of a going out person," she responded, eyeing him carefully.

"I know . . . ," Dave said sounding a little disappointed, even though he tried to hide it, Lita could tell. _I guess I kind of owe it to him after everything these past few weeks. I'll go, but I'm not dancing, I'll only have a few drinks. Not enough to get drunk though._

"Fine. I'll go," Lita said cautiously.

"Really? He said as happy as a little boy that was going to the zoo. Then he softened, "I don't want you to go if you don't want to . . . "

"I'll go," she said firmly. Dave gave her a questioning look. "Go away before I change my mind," she added with mock threatening in her voice.

"I'm gone," Dave said as he left the room quickly, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Lita sighed softly as she walked up the stairs to her room to try and find an outfit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_25 minutes later. . . _

Lita had finally found an outfit. Finding one had been harder than she thought it would be. She wanted to look good but not like she was showing off and trying to draw attention to herself. She finally decided on a pair of tight black jeans and a black, low cut, halter and a pair of black stilleto boots. Lita grabbed her black leather jacket and decided she wouldn't take it off the whole night. Just as she was about to change her mind on the outfit, Dave knocked on the door.

"Are you ready?" Dave asked through the door. She could hear the eagerness in his voice.

"Yeah . . . Just a second," she said and opened the door. Lita and Dave just stared at eachother. _She looks beautiful. . . _Dave thought._ He looks good . . ._ Lita thought. As they walked out to the car Lita buttoned the middle button on her jacket and felt even more uncomfortable in this outfit. To break the silence Lita asked, "Where are we going?"

"One of my favorite clubs. It's 2 levels with an awesome DJ and a killer dance floor."

_Oh shit. He can dance all he wants, I'm not gonna, _she thought stubbornly.

"Cool," Lita said. Dave nodded and they arrived at the club a half hour later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In The Club . . . _

Dave and Lita were sitting in a corner booth, with a good view of the dance floor. Lita was sipping at her vodka martini, while Dave was drinking his beer.

"Wanna dance?" Dave asked as he set his glass down.

"You can," she said, looking him in his dark eyes.

"Aww, come on Lita. It'll be fun," he pressed on.

"No thanks, you go ahead though," she said taking another sip of her drink.

"Well, since you can't dance I guess I'll go by myself," Dave said getting up from the table.

"Don't play that game with me," Lita said irritated.

"What game?" Dave asked innocently as he looked down at her with a smirk.

"You know. That telling me that I can't do something obligates me to prove you wrong."

Dave leaned down close to her face and said, "Then prove me wrong."

Lita looked him dead in the eye and moved closer, so they were less than half an inch apart and said,"I won't give you the satisfaction."

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, Dave gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her out of the booth and started toward the dance floor.

"No Dave," Lita said as she tried to pull away.

"Come on. One dance. Prove me wrong," he said leading her into the middle of the packed club.

"I don't have to prove anything to you," she said, still struggling to free herself.

"Well, if you're scared I'll understand . . ."

"What? You should know that I'm not scared of anything." Dave got close to her again and said, "Then prove it."

"You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"You know I never let things go," he said with hope in his voice.

"Fine," Lita said with a sigh, her voice barely audible over the music, as she gently tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"You're going to get hot with that jacket on. You want me to go hang it up?" he had to raise his voice so she could hear him.

Lita was definently hot but she wasn't comfortabe in that outfit. She knew it was better to take it off and it wasn't like Dave hadn't seen her in less.

"Fine," Lita said as she unbuttoned the jacket and handed it to Dave. He stared at her for a few seconds, mesmerized. The halter hugged her in all the right places. It was low and the way she looked up at him from under her eyelashes . . . it was all he could do not to pull her into his arms and hold her tightly against his chest and move his hands all over her beautiful body.

"I'll be right back," Dave said as he forced himself to look away and started to walk away, then turned over his shoulder and said,"Don't run off. You said one dance." Lita nodded and as soon as Dave was out of sight she frantically started looking for exits. She started walking toward the exit on the other side of the club. _He won't be able to see me through all the people on the dance floor._ Lita was quickly weaving her way through the dancing bodies on the dance floor when she felt Dave's familiar hand gently grab her upper arm, Lita stopped in her tracks and pulled her arm away from his hand.

"Going somewhere?" Dave asked.

"Just finding a spot on the floor," Lita said with her back still to him.

"Good," Dave said as he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Let's dance," Dave said as he started moving his body to the fast beat. Lita followed stiffly and avoiding Dave's eyes which were going straight through her. She stiffened when she felt Dave's hands rest on her hips and gently pull her against him. She looked in his dark brown eyes and quickly looked away. As the music went faster she moved her hips and the rest of her body to the beat, everytime Dave's hands moved even the slightest on her hips she looked at him and gave him a look that said_ back off_. After a few minutes Lita was starting to feel the effects of the vodka martini and didn't mind so much as Dave's hands moved up and down her sides and up her back brushing the exposed skin under her hair. _This is bliss. Holding her strong but soft body in my arms. Being so close to her that I can smell the sweetness of her fiery hair. This feels so good. So right. Holding her so close to me. Chest to chest. Her skin so soft as I cautiously reach up under her hair and caress her smooth skin. This is perfect. Feeling her. Holding her. I wish this would never end. _Dave's hands moved all over her back and hips and as the song slowed he let his hands rest on her lower back. With the slower music Lita placed her hands around his neck. _It' s been so long since anyone has touched me. This feels so right, even though it shouldn't. Everywhere his hands touch me I feel my skin tingle and burn with the fire his hands have left. But I can't do this. I can't get sucked in. _As the music changed again to a fast hip hop song, Lita pulled away and said, "I can't do this.I only said one dance and you've had two." With that she started making her way through the moving bodies. She felt Dave's presence close behind her. She got her coat and walked quickly out to his car.

_She's scared, _Dave realized as he saw her open the car door and look back at him, her eyes hard. _She's scared of letting herself feel for me. She doesn't want to be hurt. She wants to feel my touch though. I know she does. She wants to let her guard down, but won't let herself. We were so close tonight to breaking through. Her body lost it's stiffness. Even if it was only for a few minutes. Now her walls are back and stronger than ever. She is so determined not to look weak in front of anyone. Especially me. Now she will be harder to reach. She doesn't know how much I want her to trust me. She doesn't know how happy I was and how right it was to hold her in my arms. _

They had both been drinking, Dave more than Lita, so she said she'd drive home. The drive back to Dave's house was silent. Dave was surprised that Lita didn't need directions back home. He kept looking over at Lita, her face looked intense as she drove. She was determined not to look at him. Worried that if she did she would fall apart and fall right into his open arms. She longed to feel his touch again. To feel his strong arms encircle he waist and hold her close. She was safe with him.

As soon as they were in the house, Lita still hadn't said anything to Dave, she still hadn't looked at him, she just went upstairs and went to bed. Dave took 2 aspirins and drank some water, trying to think of something, anything that could make it easier to reach her. There wasn't anything he could do about it tonight. So he walked upstairs and looked into her room, seeing her pulling her hair up high onto her head for the night, her back was to him and he could see the tensenes in her neck and shoulders. He sighed and walked down the hall to his room and went to bed and figured he'd deal with it in the morning. _I need to find a way to get through to her, _he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next morning . . ._

"Morning," Dave said as he entered the kitchen to see Lita drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hi," Lita said not looking up from her cup.

"Is everything okay?" Dave asked sitting down across from her.

"Everything's fine," she said evasively.

"Is this about last night?" Dave asked.

"What?" she asked, even though she knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

"You don't seem . . . yourself," he finished quietly and awkwardly.

"I'm just not . . ., " Lita trailed off.

"You're just not what?" he asked, desperate for her to finish.

"Nothing," Lita said getting up and putting her cup in the sink and walking past Dave. He gently grabbed her elbow and she stopped and stood in front of him._ Please don't touch me. I can't take anymore. This isn't right. I can't feel this way about you. Everytime you touch me I want more. But I know I can't have it. You can't have me. And I don't deserve you._

"What's wrong? Did I do something? Talk to me. You should know by now that I know when something is bothering you."

"I'm just not exactly comfortable with what happened last night," Lita admitted avoiding eye contact, but not pulling her arm away.

"Nothing happened. We just danced. If you didn't want to you should have said something."

"I tried."

"No. You tried to leave out the back exit. There's a difference."

"Yeah, well you should have gotten the message."

"You're right," he realized that he was wrong. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed it."

"It's okay," she said and pulled her arm away from him, and turned around to leave when his apologetic voice stopped her.

"So are we cool now?"

"I guess," she said and walked away.

"Good." Dave said, relieved.

He watchd her closely as she walked up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That night at dinner . . . _

"Where is Raw next week?" Lita asked as she set down her wine glass.

"Ahhh . . . Miami I think."

"Ok."

"At least Ric won't be there," Dave said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, I know," Lita said as she covered her mouth with a yawn.

"We should get to bed," Dave said.

"No, I'm going to stay up for a bit," Lita said, turning her head to look out the window.

"Okay," Dave said as he got up from the table. Lita got up to and went and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Night," Dave called as he went up the stairs.

"Night," Lita called back.

Lita stayed up thinking until she was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open. She finished her glass of wine and fell asleep on the couch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next morning . . ._

Dave walked down the stairs and saw Lita asleep on the couch, with her empty wine glass on the floor beside her. He stood looking down at her and smiled. He stood silently as she turned on her side away from him. Dave glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already 11:30 am. Dave considered waking her up to go to the gym but decided not to. _She needs her sleep, _Dave thought as he went to go make breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Lita asked from the doorway of the kitchen a half hour later.

"You need your sleep," he said, looking her over. Her hair was down her back in a tangled mess, her clothes were wrinkled because she had fallen asleep in them. But despite all that, she looked beautiful to him._ I want to tell her how gorgeous she looks when she wakes up. I want to tell her how much I love her. Yes, I love her. Now if only she knew. . . _

"Not that long. I have things to do," she said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sorry . . . So you want up at 6 tomorrow then?"

"Funny," she said and sat down with a glass of water.

As soon as she finished she grabbed the phone off the hook and went up stairs.

After about an hour Dave went to go and see if everything was okay. As he walked farther down the hallway he heard her talking . . .

"$ 274.89. . . Great . . . Ok . . . Thanks. Bye."

"What're you doing?" Dave asked from the doorway.

"Paying bills,"she said not looking at him as she rummaged through her purse.

"Fun," Dave said.

"Tons."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm almost done then I have to pack for Miami."

"Okay," Dave said smiling and walked away. _She's still pushing me away. She's acting like she doesn't know me. The dancing did something to her. She finally had her guard down. She let me close to her. She let me touch her. She's afraid to want to be cared for. She thinks it makes her weak. If she only knew how right it was. She can let her guard down around me. I need her to know that. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hotel in Miami . . ._

Dave knocked on Lita's door. She opened after a few seconds.

"Ready to go?" Dave asked.

"Yep." She said and followed him out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the arena . . . _

Triple H's music blared through the arena. Dave and Lita watched shocked from the locker room they were sharing that night, as Ric Flair walked to the ring beside Hunter.

Triple H grabbed a mic and said, "This has gone on long enough. Now Lita and Batista get your asses out here NOW!!! This ends tonight!!" he yelled into the microphone.

Dave and Lita stood up and walked silently out of the locker room and looked at each other with a knowing look and as Dave's music blared through the arena. With Lita at his side they walked down to the ring. Triple H and Flair wasted no time. As soon as they were in the ring Hunter and Flair attacked. Although Flair was at a disadvantage he was still able to hold Lita still while Triple H beat her with his good arm. It reminded Lita of that time all those months ago that she was in a very similar situation only this time Batista had her back and the beating didn't last as long. Maybe it was the adrenaline, but Flair was still able to wrestle good. After a few more minutes of fighting, Lita threw Ric out of the ring and as he fell his head hit the corner of the steel steps. Now unconscious, Ric was out of the picture, Lita turned her attention to Triple H. Dave was not doing so good and Lita grabbed Hunter's arm and spun him around and after the twist of fate Dave picked Hunter up one last time and gave him the pedigree. Lita grabbed the mic and said, "It's over."

And with that Lita and Dave left the ring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the locker room . . . _

Lita was putting her things in her bag and when she turned around she saw Dave standing in the doorway. She smiled at him. He didn't smile back but closed the door and walked toward her with intense seriousness and put his hands on her hips and pulled her toward him.

"Dave . . . what are you doing?" she whispered.

Dave didn't say anything, but leaned down and gently kissed her. Even though all her instincts told her not to, she couldn't help but surrender to the moment. Even if it was just this once. She let her lips relax against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her body against his. She melted against him. Their kiss was deepening. The emotion throbbed between them. All these months of wanting her, trying to get through to her, it was finally real. It was better than all the times he had ever had thought of holding her, worth all of her fighting him . . .

Without warning, Lita pushed Dave away and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She backed out of the room, shaking her head and trying to apologize. Her throat closed up and she couldn't force any words out. She covered her mouth, choking on tears and the words she needed to say. She wrapped her other arm around her stomach as if trying to hold herself together. She forced herself to turn away and walk out of the room. She left him standing alone. Dave sighed knowing he'd never have her the way he wanted her. She would always push him away.

_The End . . . _

44


End file.
